FNAFTALE Locuras en Underground
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon de visita a Underground, la dimension de Undertale... Locuras... desastres... Drama... Romance y SANGRE...
1. CAP 1 El viaje a Undeground

**Finalmente llegó chicos, mi primer crossover, entre la serie de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato y Undertale, espero lo disfruten!**

 **Cap 1 El viaje a Underground**

Foxy y Mangle huían de Chica, quien los correteaba con un palo para amasar

Chica: regresen aqui! ya les he dicho que no se coman la comida antes de servirla!

Mangle: ay Chica no seas enojona, solo tenemos hambre

Foxy: quiero comer, ademas se me antoja el pay que hizo la Toy Chica

Chica: nadie tocara la comida hasta que estemos todos

Mangle: aaaaaaaah tu no eres nuestra madre!

Foxy: tu siempre te crees nuestra madre

Chica: no me creo su madre, es solo que alguien debe poner orden aqui, y soy quien tengo mayor instinto maternal

Mangle: nunca seras como mami Toriel

Chica: otra vez con eso, "Mami Toriel" es de un juego! no existe!

Mangle: aaaaaaah claro que existe, verdad Puppet?

Puppet: asi es

Chica: no digas tonterias

Puppet: pero es verdad, es una dimensión distinta pero de todas formas podemos ir ahi, con magia

Mangle: en serio! yo quiero ir con Mami Toriel

Foxy: yo también, quiero comer pay del que hace

Spring: de que estan hablando

Foxy: que queremos ir al mundo de Undertale

Toy Chica: por favor, es un juego, ya se que todos hemos jugado eso aqui, pero no es para que se obsesionen

Bonbon: yo ni siquiera pude pasar el juego

Mangle: porque no?

Bonbon: no se que hacer

Freddy: como no vas a saber que hacer, donde te quedaste?

Bonbon: en las ruinas

Spring: pero Bonbon, como es posible que no hayas podido salir de ahi

Bonbon: es que mami Toriel me dijo que me fuera a mi habitacion

Todos se caen estilo anime

Golden: que tonta eres, debes seguirla para retarla a pelea... ay no pense que fueras tan tonta

Bonbon: yo no quiero pelear con ella, me hizo un pay

Foxy: bueno, iremos o que?

Chica: Puppet, no empieces con tus tonterias, no podemos ir a una dimension diferente a la nuestra

Puppet: porque no, ademas podemos investigar mas sobre otras dimensiones, eso es muy bueno y aprenderemos cosas

Bonnie: yo opino que vayamos

Todos menos Chica: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: jugar con las dimensiones esta mal Puppet y tu lo sabes

Mangle: si, ándale vamos, a ver como es Underground... seguro encontraras muchas cosas interesantes para tus hechizos Puppet

Puppet: ya esta decidido, nos vamos

Chica: aaaaaaah de acuerdo, pero hay que volver pronto

Puppet: usare muchísima magia para hacer algo así, tendremos que quedarnos el fin de semana en esa dimensión

Chica: pero que dirá Scott sobre esto!

Scott: de que hablan?

Chica: Puppet quiere llevarnos a otra dimensión!

Puppet: son como unas vacaciones de fin de semana, anda Scott déjanos ir

Scott: de acuerdo, pueden ir

Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: yo aprovechare para traer a Scarlett este fin de semana a quedarse conmigo

Freddy: uuuuuuuuy Scott... por fin dejaras de ser virgen

Scott: Freddy! no digas tonterías y lárguense

Golden: si quieres te dejo mi libro del Kamasutra para que lo leas y no estés en la ignorancia

Scott: basta de sus cosas pervertidas, váyanse y tengan cuidado, en cuanto puedan volver se regresan

Puppet: estan todos listos?

Todos: siiiiiiiiii !

Chica: pero porque tenemos que ir a molestar a esas pobres criaturas

Freddy: solo vamos a conocerlos

Puppet: bien, tómense de las manos, usare un hechizo de cambio de dimensión, es algo fuerte asi que sujentense bien si no quieren perder un brazo, una pierna o alguna extremidad

Todos: -asustados se agarran muy fuerte- OK

Toy Chica: que miedo!

Puppet: bien cambiemos ya! -hace un hechizo y un conjuro extraño-...

Todos sienten como si los jalaran fuertemente hacia un hoyo negro y pierden la conciencia...

Horas despues...

Puppet: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaaah es la primera vez que hago esto, espero haya funcionado

Chica: y bien... lo logramos?

Foxy: -mira a su alrededor- creo que...

Mangle: estamos en Underground! allá esta el lugar donde se supone sale Flowey

Foxy: y donde esta?

Puppet: pero en que momento llegamos... tenemos que ir a investigar, vamos a las ruinas, se saben los puzzles, no?

Foxy: claro que sí, de memoria

Mangle: vamos, hagamos una carrera hasta llegar a las ruinas -sale corriendo-

Freddy: vamos pues, hay que divertirnos! -sale corriendo-

Golden: espérame Freddy -corre tras él-

Bonnie: vamos Chica, quiero conocer a Metatton para que me incluya en sus shows y hacerme famoso en Underground

Chica: ay Bonnie! de acuerdo, vamos a ver que tal esta esto...

Avanzaron un poco mas y por fin llegaron al arbol frente a las ruinas

Toy Freddy: bien, ya estamos todos... o no...

Toy Chica: donde estan los zorros desastrosos!

Foxy y Mangle llegan corriendo

Chica: que hicieron!

Foxy: jeje nada, bueno ya llegamos, hay que entrar -va de prisa a la puerta-

Mangle: si rápido entremos!

Spring: estos dos ya hicieron algún desastre allá atrás

Bonbon: porque no se están quietos

Todos entran a las ruinas...

? ? ? : pero que ocurre aqui! 12... son doce humanos... o bueno eso parecen -nota sus orejas y alas en el caso de las Chicas- Es extraño, porque llegarían aqui, si todos podemos salir de este lugar

Mangle: -corre a abrazar a la mujer-cabra que hablaba- Mamí Toriel!

Toriel: me conocen?

Foxy: emm si jeje larga historia

Puppet: estamos aqui de visita para conocer su dimension

Toriel: no entiendo de que hablas mi niña, pero adelante, quedense lo que quieran, supongo que saldran de las ruinas para explorar Snowdin, Waterfall y Hotland

Freddy: si claro, pero...

Bonnie: si, es algo importante...

Bonbon: Mamí Toriel, queremos probar tu majestuoso Pay de caramelo y canela

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: vamos no es la gran cosa

Golden: no seas envidiosa Chica

Toy Chica: hasta yo reconozco que Toriel debe ser mejor haciendo ese pay que yo

Chica: ah esta bien, sere cortez con las criaturas de este sitio

Toriel: oh mis niños, les haría un pay con gusto, pero ahorita debo irme, tengo que ir a dar clases a los pequeños, pero si vuelven aqui dentro de 6 horas les haré un pay

Todos: -emocionados- siiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: yo tengo una pregunta

Toriel: que pasa mi niño?

Freddy: si esta es la linea temporal... o bueno, ustedes lograron salir a la superficie cierto?

Toriel: asi es, todo gracias a Frisk

Freddy: esa es mi pregunta, donde esta Frisk?

Toriel: salió como de costumbre, a regar las flores, siempre lo hace, aun no entiendo porque

Luego entra por la puerta una silueta humana, pantalones cortos azules, suéter azul con rayas moradas y cabello castaño lacio...

Todos: Frisk! ... eres...

Frisk: quienes son ellos?

Todos: Frisk... tu eres...

 **Continuara...**

 **Díganme en los comentarios que será Frisk, Hombre o Mujer... Voten por favor!**

 **Y también estare subiendo el fic en Wattpad apoyenme también en Wattpad soy AMLC21 ahí tengo tambien las historias de el secuestrador y la edad no importa. Gracias por su apoyo**


	2. CAP 2 Magia de la Puppet

**Cap 2 Magia de la Puppet**

En el capitulo anterior, todos estaban en casa de Toriel y conocieron en persona a Frisk...

Freddy: tu eres... eres...

Frisk: que les pasa!

Bonnie: eres hombre!

Frisk: si lo soy

Frisk tenía la apariencia de un chico de entre 16 y 18 años, como los chicos de FNAF

Toriel: Frisk porque no te quedas con los invitados mientras voy a dar clases

Frisk: -de mala gana- si mamá Toriel

Toriel: te has vuelto tan poco amable desde que llegaste a esta edad mi niño

Frisk: no trates como niño frente a ellos!

Freddy: jaja asi es Mami Toriel jajaja

Toriel se fue a su escuela a dar las clases

Frisk: y que los trae por aqui chicos, y... bueno quienes son ustedes?

Freddy: bien soy Freddy, el lider del grupo, y somos los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, somos huerfanos y somos las reencarnaciones de los animatronicos

Frisk: aaah claro, los conozco por un juego, Alphys lo tiene, se pone a jugarlo por las noches con Undyne, aunque a ella le da miedo, pero a Undyne le fascina

Chica: entonces debes conocernos un poco

Frisk: si algo

Foxy: pues nosotros tambien conocemos cosas sobre su mundo

Frisk: y vinieron a algo en especial? o solo vienen de visita?

Mangle: vinimos a comer pay de Toriel

Freddy: jaja creo que hablas mas que de costumbre

Frisk: pues en el viaje con quien esperabas que hablara! con el trozo del muñeco de nieve!

Golden: bueno Frisk y dime, donde estuviste eh... -mirada pervertida- seguro alguna novia por ahi eh jeje -le pica las costillas a Frisk-

Frisk: claro que no, yo no pienso en esas cosas, estaba regando las flores... mi amigo... bueno supongo que ustedes deben saberlo

Foxy: que cosa?

Frisk: lo de mi amigo Flowey

Toy Freddy: Flowey! la flor... es cierto, es nada mas y nada menos que...

Frisk: -le cierra la boca a Toy Freddy- no lo digas, Mamá Toriel no lo sabe!

Bonbon: ella no sabe que cosa?

Mangle: tu ni hables Bonbon, tu ni siquiera saliste de las ruinas

Bonbon: Toriel me decía que no saliera

Frisk: en serio! le hizo caso a Toriel! jajajajajaja

Bonbon: Spring! el chico de ojos chinos se esta burlando de mí

Spring: oye Friks no te rías de mi novia

Frisk: jaja lo siento, es que... es enserio, que poca determinación tienes

Foxy: yo si lo pasé

Mangle: yo igual

Frisk: supongo que ustedes saben sobre las rutas y sus lineas temporales, cierto?

Spring: si hasta se lo de...

Puppet: -calla a Spring- oye tampoco debes hablar de mas

Frisk: bueno supongo que algunos de ustedes jugaron en modo neutral, y en modo pacifista

Mangle: yo hice los 2

Foxy: yo también

Freddy: todos hacemos eso, primero nos vamos por la neutral y luego la pacifista y final Feliz!

Foxy: yo hice la genocida

Todos: Foxy!

Frisk: ah que malo eres!

Puppet: y que ocurrió entonces con Flowey?

Frisk: pues regresó a ser una flor y ahora lo visito todos los dias

Chica: debe ser horrible para Toriel y Asgore haber perdido a su hijo

Mangle: pero porque no le dicen que es Flowey!

Frisk: Flowey es inconsistente en su personalidad, no tiene alma y por eso es dificil controlarlo, solo les causaria mal a Toriel y a Asgore

Toy Chica: y a proposito, Toriel aun no perdona a Asgore?

Frisk: no, pero se llevan mejor ahora, ya son amigos

Freddy: chicos estan pensando lo mismo que yo?

Toy Freddy: yo estoy pensando en bailarinas de tubo tubo

Toy Chica: -le pega a Toy Freddy- idiota!

Freddy: bueno... no, no es eso, porque no hacemos que Toriel y Asgore se reconcilien?

Golden: buena idea

Frisk: en serio! pueden hacer eso, me harian un gran favor

Mangle: que lindo! deseas que sean una linda familia

Frisk: no por eso, es que Toriel y Sans han estado saliendo y Sans es algo... mmm como decirlo... cursi con Toriel

Bonnie: pero con Asgore es peor!

Frisk: lo peor del asunto es cuando se ponen a contarse chistes, ya me hartaron! Sans es mi amigo, pero a mi parecer no hace buena pareja con Sans

Chica: en eso no te debes meter! y nosotros tampoco! si Toriel quiere estar con Sans dejenla, esta en su derecho

Bonnie: pero es mejor el Asgoriel

Freddy: si Asgoriel!

Toy Chica: a mi me gusta el Soriel

Toy Freddy: a mi también

Spring: a mi me da igual

Bonbon: a que se refieren?

Puppet: no vinimos aqui a arreglar los problemas amororos de las personas

Freddy: cierto, pero el pay nos lo van a dar mas tarde

Puppet: no entienden, yo soy una hechicera especializada en ser guardiana de almas, tal vez pueda hacer algo por Asriel

Frisk: -contento- crees que puedas revivirlo!

Puppet: eso espero, vamos, llevanos a donde esta Flowey...

Unos minutos despues llegaron a un campo donde estaba Flowey

Frisk: hey Fowey, sal de ahi! te tengo una sorpresa

Flowey: -sale de su escondite- que quieres ahora, dejame dormir! -ve a los demás-... quienes son estos?

Frisk: son nuevos amigos, y creo que podrán ayudarte

Puppet: -se acerca a Flowey- bien... veamos... -la agarra-

Flowey: -se sonroja- aaaaah sueltame, no te conozco!

Puppet: Bboy, pasame mi estuche de magia

Bboy: aqui esta Puppet

Puppet: muy bien, esto puede que dé resultados... -hace unos conjuros y vierte sobre Flowey unas pociones extrañas-

Foxy: y que hace!

Bonbon: no mates a la florecita!

Flowey: aaaaaah oye! no soy una florecida!

Frisk: jejeje claro que lo eres don margarito jajaja!

Flowey: ya me las pagaras Frisk!

Luego de unos instantes, un resplandor iluminó a Flowey y a su alrededor...

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaah esta evolucionando!

Foxy: Sunflora esta evolucionando!

Flowey: callate!

Luego de acabar...

Puppet: emm funcionó?

La luz se va y Flowey ya no estaba...

Freddy: que hiciste! ya no esta!

Puppet: pero que pasó!

Luego aparece una silueta de un chico con rasgos de cabra, tambien de apariencia de 16 a 18 años...

Asriel: lo... lo lograron! me han liberado -abraza a Puppet- Gracias! -llora de alegria-

Frisk: amigo! has vuelto! -abraza a Asriel-

Asriel: entonces, ya no volvere a ser una flor de nuevo?

Puppet: no, ya no lo serás

Frisk: pero como puede tener esta edad, si cuando se transformo en Flowey era un niño

Puppet: lo hice crecer para que fuera de nuestra edad

Freddy: eres genial Puppet!

Puppet: gracias, lo se!

Frisk: y ahora que le diremos a Toriel y a los demás

Puppet: la verdad, que he revivido a Asriel Dreemurr

Asriel: estoy ansioso por volver, oye Frisk...

Frisk: que?

Asriel: howdy... soy yo... tu mejor amigo... -se transforma- ASRIEL DREEMURR-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Freddy: porque puede hacer eso! no se supone que necesita almas!

Puppet: yo le regresé su poder, puede ser útil

Asriel: genial! puedo transformarme a mi antojo!

Frisk: vaya fastidio

Asriel: bien, creo que debo ir a buscar a Papá y a Mamá

 **Continuara...**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y tambien pueden leer mis historias desde Wattpad AMLC21**


	3. CAP 3 Conociendo Underground

**Capitulo 3 Conociendo Underground**

Despues de que Puppet liberó a Asriel de ser una flor, él estaba ansioso por ir con sus padres pero...

Asriel: ahora recuerdo que... fui muy malo con ellos mientras fui una flor, no merezco que me perdonen

Frisk: animate, si te perdonan, ademas los haras muy felices, emm sabes que se separaron, no?

Asriel: si -triste- lo recuerdo

Chica: oh pobrecito! quisieras que tus padres se volvieran a unir, verdad?

Asriel: si! volver a ser una familia, mamá, papá, Frisk y yo! una bonita familia!

Frisk: bien hermano! tenemos que juntarlos de nuevo, ya no quiero que Toriel salga con Sans

Asriel: sale con Sans! que horror

Toy Chica: que tiene de malo Sans?

Frisk: no tiene nada malo, pero por favor! Sans como mi padrastro! no gracias

Foxy: queremos ir a explorar Underground

Freddy: ok vayan, pero no hagan... -ve a Foxy y a Mangle alejarse corriendo- aaaaah no vayan a hacer desastres

Atras venían unas arañas de las ruinas...

Araña: -comunicándose por notas escritas- disculpen jóvenes, saben quien se robó todas nuestras donas que teníamos en las telarañas?

Bonnie: jeje para mi que fueron los zorros

Chica: ay les dije que no hicieran desastre!

Todos se dispersaron por ahi para conocer Underground...

Freddy: a donde vamos Golden?

Golden: iremos a conocer a Dogamy y Dogaressa

Freddy: porque?

Golden: tal vez ellos practiquen poses sexuales de perros que nos puedan servir

Freddy: Golden! vamos a pervertir a esa pareja de perros enamorados!

Golden: claro que no, solo vamos a hacer una investigación de campo

Mientras...

Bonnie: quiero ir con Metatton!

Chica: primero iremos al hotel MTT resorts para saber las recetas de sus comidas

Bonnie: ah esta bien, vamos pues a Hotland

En otro lugar...

Bonbon: Spring a donde vamos?

Spring: vamos al laboratorio de Alphys

Bonbon: para que?

Spring: quiero ver que sistemas y programas usa para sus inventos, me interesa saber como hizo un robot con sentimientos

Bonbon: bueno jeje, de todas formas yo no conozco el lugar

Otro lugar...

Bboy: Puppet estas segura que las flores y hongos de Waterfall son magicos?

Puppet: claro que lo son, ahora agarra algunas y traemelas, pueden servirme para pociones

Bboy intentó arrancar una flor, pero escuchó que le decía algo..."ahora agarra algunas y tráemelas, pueden servirme para pociones" -se asusta y la suelta- aaaah las flores hablan!

Puppet: no Bboy, son flores que repiten las ultimas frases que escuchan, mira... Hola!

La flor repitió lo ultimo que dijo Puppet

Bboy: estas segura que esto esta bien?

Puppet: claro que si

Y en otro lugar mas...

Toy Freddy: de verdad iremos a buscar a esa araña! solo para probar sus donas! recuerda que son muy caras

Toy Chica: quiero juzgar su sabor

Toy Freddy: las hace con arañas

Toy chica: pero algo bueno deben tener

Y en las ruinas...

Asriel: jeje entonces mi madre vive aquí contigo, y como se lleva con papá

Frisk: ha mejorado, ya se llevan mejor, pero antes apenas le hablaba y ella lo fulminaba con la mirada

Asriel: jeje mi madre Toriel, siempre con su carácter fuerte

Y en Snowdin...

Foxy: -toca una puerta-

Sans: oh! escuche un toc - toc

Mangle: ah! Foxy es Sans! rápido dile un chiste

Foxy: emm toc -toc

Sans: quien es?

Foxy: emm tu...

Sans: yo!

Foxy: tu no sabes quien soy jeje

Mangle: por favor Foxy eso fue pésimo

Foxy: a ver inténtalo tu

Mangle: toc - toc

Sans: quien es?

Mangle: Mili

Sans: mili que?

Mangle: mi libro, luna de pluton, esta siendo un exito en Tunalguilla, Tejeringo el chico y Underground

Foxy: ay Mangle!

Sans abre la puerta...

Sans: asi que se creen chistosos, no? quienes son ustedes?

Foxy: soy Foxy

Mangle: y yo Mangle

Papyrus: que pasa Sans! con quien hablas? -baja de su habitación-

Sans: hey bro, ven y conoce a los chicos

Papyrus: ah mas humanos que vienen a conocer al Gran Papyrus! Nye he he!

Mangle: ah gran Papyrus eres genial

Papyrus: claro que lo soy!

Sans: bueno Paps, debo ir a -bosteza- ah... a trabajar, encárgate de ellos -se teletransporta-

Papyrus: claro, como si realmente fueras a trabajar Sans

Foxy: hey podemos entrar a tu habitacion?

Mangle: si queremos contarte algo sobre la bandera pirata que tienes en en tu cuarto

Papyrus: como saben que tengo una bandera?

Foxy: larga historia...

Luego de un rato de que Foxy y Mangle le contaran historias de piratas a Papyrus...

Papyrus: aaaaaaaah le diré a Undyne que vayamos a navegar por eso que ustedes le llaman mar como los piratas Nye he he! -sale corriendo-

Mangle: y ahora que hacemos?

Foxy: sigamos explorando, hey vamos a la villa Temmie?

Mangle: si, vamos!

Unas horas mas tarde...

Asgore: atención! atención todos los habitantes de Underground! no entren en pánico por favor, La doctora Aphys esta buscando la forma para arreglar esto, por favor, evacuen y vayan a la superficie en lo que esto se arregla

Toriel: que demonios hiciste ahora Asgore!

Asgore: yo no hice nada Tori!

Toriel: que no me llames Tori!

Sans: que ocurre Tori

Toriel: no lo se Asgore -voltea a verlo con una mirada fría- esta haciendo un escandalo!

Asgore: todos vayan a la superficie rápido!

Freddy: que esta pasando!

Chica: ay no! seguro fueron Foxy y Mangle!

Bonnie: es cierto, ni siquiera están aqui

Frisk: que ocurre!

Todos los habitantes de Underground y principalmente Asgore y Toriel: Pero que! es...

Asriel: Mamá, Papá he vuelto

Toriel: -corre a abrazar a Asriel llorando- aaaaaaah mi hijo! mi hijo ha vuelto

Asgore: -también llorando de alegría- es un milagro

Puppet: si claro, un milagro hecho por mi

Asgore: chicos por favor, salgamos a la superficie y luego veremos como resolver el problema

Todos salen a la superficie...

Papyrus: ese chico se parece a Asgore! pero mas joven

Toriel: es mi hijo!

Asgore: es nuestro hijo!

En eso salen corriendo Foxy y Mangle y tras ellos Alphys y Undyne...

Undyne: ese par de idiotas fueron los causantes de todo

Toriel: que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente y... que hace el muñeco de nieve aqui! como lo trajeron

Spring: yo ayude para traerlo, es que Snowdin se convirtió en agua

Golden: todo se derritió

Toriel: como pasó eso?

Alphys: emm... a...al parecer ellos de alguna forma hicieron que la lava de Hotland pasara hasta Snowdin y toda la nieve se ha derretido, todo es una inundacion en Snowdin

Chica: Foxy! Mangle! ustedes solo vinieron a hacer desastres

Asgore: puedes arreglarlo Alphys?

Alphys: emm puedo tratar

Undyne: yo te ayudo! esto requiere de fuerza y pasión!

Puppet: te ayudaría con mi magia, pero necesito recuperar fuerzas para cuando nos vayamos de aqui

Spring: yo te ayudo

Undyne: todos los que quieran ayudar vengan al laboratorio de Alphys

Alphys: emm claro, vengan si quieren ayudar

Los 12 chicos del orfanato, y los personajes principales de Undertale fueron al laboratorio

Asgore: y como es que estos chicos hicieron tal desastre

Freddy: apuesto que ni ellos lo entienden

Mangle: es una larga historia, primero estabamos en la division entre waterfall y Hotland y...

Undyne: aaaaaaaaaah odio Hotland! hace calor

Sans: en todo underground ahora hace calor, apuesto a que todos los perros de Snowdin quedaran hechos unos perritos calientes jeje

Toriel: jeje que gracioso eres

Asriel: Mamá!

Toriel: ah que mi cielo!

Asriel: oye, ya estoy grande, y tu esqueleto, deja de coquetearle al mi madre

Sans: -con un color azul en sus mejillas (su forma de sonrojarse)- yo! no le estoy coqueteando

Asgore: -viendo a Sans con algo de desprecio- hijo, bueno es que yo hice cosas malas despues de lo que ocurrió y entiendo que tu madre me trate así

Asriel: todos cometemos errores

Frisk: yo propongo una cena familiar, claro, despues de que se arregle el problema, que dices Mamá?

Toriel: ah Frisk

Frisk: por favor, hazlo por Asriel, a el le gustaría ver a su familia completa de vuelta

Asgore: si Tori.. Digo Toriel

Toriel: de acuerdo, lo haremos

Sans: y asi es como dejan al pobre esqueleto en la soltería de nuevo

Papyrus: vamos hermano, no es tan malo Nye he he

 **Continuara...**

 **Arreglaran el desastre?... Que pasará con la familia de Toriel y Asgore?... sera que se vuelven a juntar? veanlo en el proximo capitulo**


	4. Cap 4 Arreglando Underground

**Cap 4 Arreglando Underground**

Luego del gran desastre que causaron Foxy y Mangle, la mayoría estaban en el laboratorio de Alphys tratando de arreglar el problema

Chica: debería darles vergüenza, causar una catástrofe en una dimensión ajena

Foxy: no entendemos porque pasó eso

Mangle: en serio, solo fuimos a asomarnos al núcleo y... bueno queríamos ver si funcionaba moverle porque nos interesó ver que había en el pero todo se volvió así!

Foxy: comenzó a temblar un poco en el núcleo y luego pasó todo

Alphys: no es recomendable tocar el núcleo, es muy peligroso, ahi cayó...

Asgore: Alphys, mejor no hablemos de eso y busca la forma de arreglarlo

Golden: y bien que haremos aqui? Alphys tienes una cama, tengo asuntos que atender con Freddy

Freddy: asi es

Asriel: hermano, vamos a ver el laboratorio viejo

Frisk: porque quieres ir ahi, es horrible

Asriel: escuche que Alphys guarda unas cintas, de mi vida antes, con mi familia y con... -suspira con tristeza- aaaaah mi hermana

Frisk: emm Asriel, sabes que ella era...

Asriel: se como era, no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero pienso que tenía sus motivos para ser así

Spring: la gente a veces sufre y se vuelve mala

Bonbon: ah Spring! que poético eres

Bonnie: jaja vamos Spring es tan poético como un árbol

Frisk: ok vamos abajo Asriel, al rato venimos

Toy Freddy: Foxy y Mangle ya andan abajo

Chica: Bonnie vamos abajo, tenemos que vigilar a los zorros, ni siquiera estamos apoyando en nada

Bonnie: esta bien

Chica: ahorita les preparare comida a todos mientras trabajan en el problema -baja al laboratorio verdadero-

Mientras...

Foxy: hey Mangle hay camas, aqui podremos dormir mientras vivimos en Underground

Mangle: creí que iriamos al mtt resorts

Foxy: jeje pero es que aqui... -voltea a todos lados- aqui se aparecen los amalgamas

Mangle: aaaaaaah Foxy! creo que... la verdad me dan un poco de miedo los amalgamas

Foxy: jejeje en serio! pero si tu eres Mangle! la pirata valiente que destruyó un planeta entero, que lucho contra extraterrestres, que peleo contra el asesino Vincent, que sobrevivió a un bosque lleno de osos salvajes, la animatronic que hizo la mordida del 87, que pasa, realmente te dan miedo esos pobres amalgamas?

Mangle: es que no son seres vivos, ni muertos, ni siquiera son fantasmas, son cosas raras!

Foxy: no temas, no pasa nada -la abraza, luego escucha un ruido-

Mangle: aaaaah que es ese ruido!

Foxy: no lo se, vamos a ver

Mangle: no quiero verlos!

Foxy: tranquila

Asriel: -los toma de sorpresa- howdy!

Mangle: -grita- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa idiota me asustaste!

Frisk: que te ocurre?

Foxy: acabo de descubrir algo que a Mangle le da miedo jejeje

Frisk: a que cosa?

Foxy: a los amalgamas

Frisk: pero los amalgamas ya viven con sus familias afuera, ya no estan aqui, bueno, creo que algunos que no tenían a que salir se quedaron porque les gustó el lugar

Asriel: jeje vamos a ver las cintas Frisk

Frisk: sigan explorando, ire con Asriel

Chica: que demonios hacen, sera mejor que suban para que pueda verlos

Foxy: ya ibamos, oye Chica, Mangle le teme a los amalgamas

Mangle: tienes que decirle eso a todo el mundo!

Foxy: es que es raro que le temas a algo, debo aprovechar, digo, debo cuidarte de que no te pase nada y protegerte de ellos

Mangle: eres un idiota!

Luego de un rato en el laboratorio...

Sans, Freddy, Golden, Toy Freddy, Papyrus y Undyne estaban jugando cartas...

Papyrus: aaaaaaah tu primero echa tu carta Sans!

Sans: nop

Papyrus: pero sigues tu!

Sans: nop

Freddy: date prisa Sans

Sans: nop

Golden: ah vamos, dale tu Papyrus

Papyrus: no hasta que le de Sans

Sans: nop

Toy Freddy: si no le dan, le dare yo

Papyrus: no debes darle hasta que yo le haya dado

Toy Freddy: pues dale!

Papyrus: no hasta que lo haga Sans

Sans: nop

Undyne: -desesperada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -tira lanzas a la mesa y la destroza- maldita sea este juego es aburrido! necesito accion!

Golden: -mirada pervertida- accion...

Undyne: que me ves piltrafa con sombrero dorado

Toriel: chicos les traje pay!

Todos: yeeeeeeei Pay de mami Toriel!

Sans: gracias Tori!

Toriel: de nada Sansi

Asgore: -molesto- SANSI!

Sans: jeje entienden, SANSI como el codigo ANSI jejeje

Toriel: oh que listo eres Sans!

Spring: jaja hasta a mi me dio gracia

Bonbon: porque?

Spring: jeje olvidalo Bonbon tu sigue tocando tu guitarra

Bonnie: hey ahorita que se arregle el asunto vamos a dar un concierto para Underground

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: ya esta la comida, y ustedes comiendose primero el postre!

Toy Chica: pero es el pay de Toriel, es inigualable

Chica: tu tambien! ah esta bien, hare lo que todos

Foxy: -gritando- hey todos! Mangle le teme a los amalgamas!

Mangle: -enojada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque le dices a todos! porque me humillas así!

Foxy: no te estoy humillando, solo quiero que todos sepan tu temor

Mangle: idiota! que acaso tu no le temes a algo?

Foxy: jeje yo no, soy el mas valiente del mundo

Mangle: -enojada- como sea déjame ir a comer pay en paz

Foxy: de acuerdo querida

Mas tarde:

Alphys: creo que ya tengo la solucion, necesito que 3 personas vengan conmigo a ayudarme al nucleo

Spring: yo voy

Foxy: yo voy

Chica: tu no, solo haras mas desastre, Bonnie ve con ellos

Bonnie: pero...

Alphys: por favor, no es por ofender pero necesito a los mas listos

Toy Freddy: jaja uuuuuuuuuuuu Bonnie te estan diciendo idiota

Bonnie: gracias por abuechearme compañero, pero oigan, no soy tan idiota

Undyne: quieres ayuda Alphys?

Alphys: Undyne mmmejor quedate con ellos aqui, ademas en el nucleo hace mucho calor y tu lo odias, mejor quedate

Undyne: jeje esta bien

Freddy: bueno, yo ire a ayudar

Asgore: yo voy, despues de todo soy el rey

Toriel: dijeron gente lista

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuu Asgore jajaja

Asgore: pero Toriel!

Sans: hey yo se algo de ciencia, ire con ustedes

Toriel: muy bien Sans, esto necesita de alguien que sepa lo que hace

Asgore: -molesto- aaaaaaaaah maldito Sans, pero algun dia me las pagaras!

Chica: -reune a su grupo, claro, sin Spring y Freddy que estan con Alphys- chicos no creen que deberíamos ayudar a Asgore y a Toriel a que se reconcilien y vuelvan a ser una familia?

Puppet: ah vamos a meternos en sus vidas! por favor!, tu dijiste que no nos metieramos en esto

Chica: pero piensen en el pobre Asriel, que horror volver a la vida y ver que tu familia ya no esta como antes

Puppet: y que horror que tus padres te abandonen cuando eres un bebé de un año porque haces magia, o te abandonen en cuanto naces por tener alas, o tener orejas de conejo o de zorro y te echen a la basrua, abre los ojos! nosotros lo hemos pasado peor, por si no lo recuerdas Freddy, Golden y Bonbon que si los quisieron sus padres, pero se murieron y quedaron huerfanos

Chica: que te ocurre! porque de repente te pones así! nunca te habias puesto de dramatica

Mangle: me hablaban?

Puppet: yo... no se, quiero dormir, tengo sueño, Bboy vamos a dormir

Bboy: pero Puppet es muy temprano, oye, cada vez que tienes sueño de repente es porque algo va a pasar

Puppet: si, me preocupa, por eso necesito dormir, algo va a pasar y necesito recuperar energía

Chica: no me asustes, como que algo va a pasar

Puppet: no estoy segura, pero haremos un descubrimiento de algo aqui -se va con Bboy a dormir-

Toy Chica: que extraño, bueno esperemos que no sea grave

Chica: pero que hay de Asgore y Toriel

Mangle: yo apoyo que los unamos de nuevo

Toy Chica: yo digo que los dejemos asi, ademas a Sans le gusta Toriel, no hay que arruinarle sus ilusiones

Chica: yo quiero a Asgore x Toriel

Mangle: yo tambien!

Toy Chica: yo prefiero Sans x Toriel

Bonbon: yo tambien!

Bonnie: oigan, van a pelearse por eso

Golden: yo no se pero debemos ver que pasa en la reunión familiar que tendrán...

Unas horas despues...

Alphys: lo logramos! Asgore, ya puedes decirle a todos que regresen

Asgore: sabía que podrias resolverlo Alphys, eres una gran cientifica real

Golden: que opinas de Soriel?

Alphys: queeeeeee! nooooooo mi ship favorito es Asgore x Toriel

Chica: bien dicho

Papyrus: de que hablan?

Golden: que prefieres, Sans x Toriel o Asgore x Toriel

Papyrus: yo prefieron Asgore x Sans

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Golden: oie cy!

Foxy: bueno ya se arreglo todo, vamos a decirles a Frisk y a Asriel que siguen abajo

Mangle: yo no voy!

Foxy: yo te cuido

Mangle: no!

Mientras abajo...

Asriel: -llorando- jeje no es que tu seas un mal hermano, pero... la extraño mucho todavia

Frisk: oh vamos -lo abraza- ella seguro esta mejor... oh bueno, ella se trataba de matar desde el principio

Asriel: quisiera que volviera y fueramos una gran familia, ademas mis padres estan separados, no me gusta mi vida, creo que hubiera sido mejor que no me liberaran

Frisk: no te quejes, mira lo felices que estan Asgore y Toriel por tu regreso

Foxy: hey! ya se arreglo todo! suban

Luego todos se reunieron afuera del laboratorio

Undyne: ya podemos irnos de aqui! odio Hotland

Papyrus: ya podemos regresar todos?

Asgore: ya pueden volver a sus hogares, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

Todos se dispersan para ir a sus respectivas casas...

Spring: Doctora Alphys, aun tengo la duda de que era lo que causaba los movimientos terrestres en las cercanías del nucleo

Alphys: -nerviosa- emm solo es actividad volcanica, no puede ser otra cosa jeje

Sans: -serio- Alphys tengo que hablar contigo despues de esto de acuerdo

Alphys: si de acuerdo

Mientras en el MTT Resorts...

Puppet: -hablando dormida- aaaaaah no... no puede ser cierto... eso no es posible... tu no puedes ser...

Bboy: Puppet! despierta! te sientes mal!

Puppet: -despierta- aaah estaba hablando dormida... que dije?

Bboy: solo decias cosas sin sentido, algo como " no puede ser", "no es posible"

Puppet: aaaaaaaah mi cabeza! esto no es normal, no es verdad, solo fue un sueño extraño, aaaaah vamonos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demas

Bboy: deberias seguir descansando

Puppet: no quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar eso, me causa malestar y para colmo no me queda claro que quiere decir

Bboy: ok, entonces volvamos con los demás...

 **ESTO AUN NO TERMINA... STAY DETERMINED**

 **Que sera lo que le pasa a Puppet?... Con quien se ira a quedar Toriel?... Asriel volvera a ver a su familia unida?... Proximamente XD**


	5. CAP 5 Desequilibrio en Underground

**Cap 5 El desequilibrio en Underground**

Los chicos se reunieron en casa de Toriel...

Chica: y dime Toriel, ya estas lista para salir en familia?

Bonnie: con Chabelo? ...

Chica: No! no seas tonto Bonnie

Asriel: Vamos mamá hay que divertirse como antes

Toriel: -algo nerviosa- emm si hijo

Frisk : a dónde iremos?

Freddy: Yo opino que vayan a pasear a un parque de diversiones

Mangle: siiiiii

Foxy: deben ir a la superficie, Hey Mangle vamos nosotros También

Freddy: bueno ya probamos el rico pay de Toriel, porque no vamos a seguir explorando, pero esta vez no se separaran de nosotros Foxy y Mangle

Asriel: voy a avisarle a mi papá que nos veremos en la superficie

Frisk: yo voy tambien

Golden: alto! alguien debe quedarse con Toriel

Toy Chica: para que?

Golden: hay que ayudarla para que reconquiste a Asgore

Chica: eso no hace falta, Asgore la ama, el que necesita reconquistarla es Asgore

Golden: mmm tienes razon, vamos con Asgore para ayudarlo y darle consejos para que reconquiste a Toriel

Frisk: estan seguros de poder hacer eso?

Bonnie: tu tranquilo, que nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos...

Se siente un temblor ligero en Underground

Bonbon: aaaah que es eso!

Spring: no lo se, me da un mal presentimiento eso

Puppet: emm ya dejemos de pensar en eso, como dijo la doctora Alphys, seguro solo es actividad volcánica, después de todo estamos justo en un volcán

Bboy: Puppet esto tendra que ver con tus sueños?

Puppet: no lo se, no quiero pensar en eso

Mas tarde...

Freddy: mira Asgore, para reconquistar a Toriel debes volver a hacer las cosas que hiciste cuando eran jovenes y la enamoraste, no se, algo debió gustarle de ti

Chica: ya tengo todo planeado, primero, pasean en unos cuantos juegos, luego van a comer algo, le compras algo que le recuerde su juventud, no se, un algodon de azúcar, una manzana acaramelada...

Mangle: unos tacos con mucha salsa

Golden: eso no es romántico

Mangle: a mi me gustan

Toy Freddy: un helado puede ser

Toy Chica: un pretzel

Bonnie: unos churros

Foxy: una pizza

Freddy: no Foxy! Toriel no es como Mangle

Spring: una paleta de caramelo

Bonbon: Chocolates

Asriel: aaah ella adoraba los chocolates

Bonbon: quien?

Spring: olvídalo

Mangle: una mega copa de helado

Foxy: o una banana Split

Golden: a la Toriel le gusta la banana

Todos: Golden!

Después en la superficie...

Asgore: -nervioso- aaaaaaaah estoy nervioso, espero que Toriel acepte darme otra oportunidad de unir a nuestra familia

Asriel: y mamá?

Frisk: ahi viene -señala la salida de Underground-

Asgore: aaaaaaaaah se ve hermosa

Freddy: emm pero si esta igual que siempre

Bonnie: ni se cambio de ropa

Asriel: que bien! pasaremos una bonita tarde en familia

Bonnie: con Chabelo...

Chica: que te calles y no digas tonterías

Foxy: es mejor que te calles Bonnie o la Chica te catafixia las tonterías que dices por una cachetada

Bonnie: ya pues

Todos se fueron al parque de diversiones a parte de la familia Dreemurr pero vigilandolos de cerca

Mangle: montaña rusa!

Foxy: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Asgore: emm Tori...el...quieres subir a...

Asriel: vamos a la montaña rusa!

Frisk: si!

Toriel: yo no subiré a eso mis niños, pero ustedes vayan

Asgore: aqui los esperamos chicos

Chica: bien Asgore ahora usa tus encantos... no se cuales pero usalos

Bonnie: no te escucha, estamos muy lejos

Chica: ay pues claro que no vamos a decirle directamente que lo haga

Bonnie: acaso sabe telepatía

Chica: ah bueno, vamos a divertirnos nosotros también

Asgore: -nervioso- emm quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

Toriel: de acuerdo, pero no intentes nada

Asgore: -desanimado- ah esta bien

Mientras en el Laboratorio de Alphys...

Sans: Alphys te das cuenta de todos esos temblores de estos últimos días, no es por disculpar a los chicos zorros pero esto ya estaba mal desde hace días

Alphys: ppero que puede ser, no creerás que es...

Sans: no lo se, pero esto no es normal, y no es solo eso lo que me preocupa

Alphys: entonces que es?

Sans: ya sabes, ... el no era solo un científico normal, y la llegada de esos chicos va a causar un desequilibrio en nuestra dimensión

Alphys: ppporque lo dices?

Sans: por ella -señala la pantalla de Alphys que esta tomando a Puppet- ella tiene esa magia, ese poder que nunca pudimos descubrir de...

Papyrus: Sans! otra vez holgazaneando!

Sans: hey Bro! estoy hablando de cosas importantes con Alphys, porque no vas y entrenas con Undyne

Papyrus: es raro, porque te interesa que entrene? tu no eres asi

Sans: nadie sabe cuando se pueda ofrecer, necesitamos estar alertas

Undyne: que les pasa? porque tanta preocupación

Alphys: nnnno es nada Undyne, no te preocupes...

Y en la superficie...

Freddy: quienes faltan, ya es hora de irnos

Chica: Foxy y Mangle

Toy Chica: tipico

Foxy y Mangle: -llegan corriendo- escondanos!

Golden: que hicieron ahora?

Foxy: accidentalmente aceleramos el trabant y la gente se desmayo y se vomito...

Guardias: estamos buscando un par de zorros que hicieron vomitar a muchas personas

Bonbon: aqui estan

Mangle: idiota!

Guardia: tendran que venir con nosotros, se ocuparan de limpiar el desastre que quedo en el juego y pagar por las personas que requieran hospitalizacion

Foxy: ah no es justo!

Asriel: vieron eso! jaja toda esa gente se vomito en ese juego

Frisk: emm Asriel... -señala a Toriel y Asgore que vienen mareados y llenos de vomito-

Toriel: eso fue horrible! quien habrá causado tal barbaridad

Asgore: aaaaah mi estomago

Foxy: jeje, bueno emm

Freddy: cuanto les debemos?

Guardia: ya les dije que deben limpiar

Foxy y Mangle se quedaron limpiando el juego y Freddy tuvo que pagar por el desastre

Chica: en cuanto terminen bajan a Underground, estaremos en el hotel MTT resorts

Mangle: esta bien...

Mas tarde...

Foxy: que asco! no podre comer dentro de 2 días

Mangle: -con nauseas- aaah ya se, es un asco

Mientras ellos se dirigian a Hotland alguien atrás los seguía...

Mangle: aaah Foxy...

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: siento que alguien nos viene siguiendo

Foxy: deben ser algunos de los monstruos de Hotland

Mangle: con que no sean amalgamas esta bien

Foxy: aun le temes a los amalgamas querida, jeje no te preocupes

?...?: hehe quienes son ustedes...

Foxy y Mangle voltean y ven a una chica con suéter verde con una raya amarilla enmedio y pantalones cortos marrones, mejillas rosadas y ojos rojos...

Foxy y Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah eres... -salen corriendo-

Y en el hotel...

Llegan ambos asustados y cansados de correr como locos...

Freddy: que les pasa?

Foxy: vimos a...

Mangle: vimos a...

Chica: a quien?...

Foxy y Mangle: vimos a Chara!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Esta historia aun no termina... STAY DETERMINED**


	6. CAP 6 Educando a Chara

**Cap 6 Educando a Chara**

Chica: Chara! esto esta mal! debemos ir con Sans, Frisk y Asriel pronto

Bonbon: quien es Chara?

Spring: olvídalo, vamos con los demás

Todos se fueron al laboratorio y se juntaron con los de Underground

Sans: sabia que algo se estaba desequilibrando

Puppet: a que se debe esto?

Sans: el desequilibrio en el núcleo esta causando una ruptura entre las lineas temporales

Frisk: eso significa que Chara ha vuelto

Asriel: Chara! yo... yo quiero verla y convencerla de que no haga daño

Alphys: aaa que te refieres con lineas temporales

Sans: tu no lo sabes, déjanos esto a nosotros

Asriel: yo lo entiendo, pero no quiero que le hagan daño a Chara

Sans: ella es una amenaza, puede matar a todos de nuevo

Asriel: voy a evitarlo

Sans: no seas necio, no puedes con ella, no es como Frisk, ella no te va a perdonar, aunque hayas sido su hermano

Frisk: y que planeas Sans, matarla?. No esta bien, pienso igual que Asriel

Sans: chicos inmaduros, si van a estar con su piedad sera mejor que no intervengan en este asunto, Puppet tu me ayudaras?

Puppet: si claro

Chica: piensan matar a Chara?

Toriel: queeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chara! mi niña! ella esta viva tambien?

Asgore: de verdad! nuestra familia puede volver a unirse!

Freddy: emm pero ella es una asesina

Asgore y Toriel: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: no digas eso, es como su hija

Sans: Tori, no les hagas caso, no pasa nada, y lamento que te hayas ilusionado con tu hija muerta...

Asriel: -molesto- Chara esta viva! yo la voy a encontrar...

No fue necesario que saliera porque Chara acababa de cruzar la puerta del laboratorio...

Chara: -con un cuchillo en la mano- he vuelto! hahahahaha

Toy Chica: también es una adolescente

Asriel: Chara! hermana! por favor, para ya de matar, no hagas esto de nuevo, podemos volver a ser una familia y ser felices

Chara: Asriel Dreemurr, mi mejor amigo, ya no te acuerdas que aqui es matar o morir!

Asriel: nunca me gusto esa frase, por favor, mira, ahora tenemos mas amigos, aqui estan mamá y papá!

Toriel: Chara!

Asgore: nuestra hija ha vuelto, nuestro hijos han vuelto Tori

Sans: -enojado- nadie se emocione por favor -se pone frente a Chara- tu debiste quedarte donde perteneces... en el infierno...

Chara: pero si es Sans, mi peor enemigo!

Bonnie: jaja si supieras que hasta salió con tu madre jajaja

Chara: voy a matarte Sans, con mi determinacion voy a lograrlo... de nuevo...

Frisk: alto -se pone enmedio- nadie va a pelear aqui

Chara: tu... Cobarde... hahaha Frisk el pacifista, incapaz de matar a una mosca -trata de atacarlo con el cuchillo, pero Frisk lo esquiva-

Frisk: se que hay alguien buena dentro de ti, no pudiste haber nacido mala, has sufrido seguro...

Chara: no me vengas con tonterias

Mangle: anda animate Chara, no mates gente, mira, se puede vivir bien, quieres nutella?

Chara: ... que... es... Chocolate! -corre a quitarle el frasco de nutella a Mangle-

Mangle: oye es mia!

Foxy: dejala, parece que puede calmarse

Sans: no se confien, es una asesina

Asriel: -se acerca nervioso a ella- Chara vamos, podemos ser felices sin matar a nadie...

Chara: -comiendose la nutella- mmm solo quiero venganza

Puppet: entiendo, y nosotros sabemos de esto verdad chicos...

Freddy: jajaja si claro que lo sabemos, pero lo mejor es que dejemos eso de lado y vivamos nuestras vidas

Chara: porque no debería de matar a nadie, de eso se trata todo, matar... morir... revivir... y otra vez, no se puede estar bien en ningún lugar. Los humanos son un asco, y los monstruos tambien lo son

Sans: lo mejor es deshacernos de ella antes que...

Toriel: Sans no puedo creerlo de ti!

Sans: tu no sabes nada Toriel, yo la vi matarnos varias veces, no entiendes que traumatizante es esto, mas para mi, que me puedo dar cuenta de todo, ver a mi hermano morir una y otra vez en manos de esta maldita...

Asriel: por favor Chara, tu eres buena en el fondo, demuestralo

Chara: porque... yo solo quiero ser mas fuerte, quiero mas poder...

Frisk: oye, nosotros te ayudaremos, nunca te traicionaremos como las personas que te hicieron daño en la superficie -se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro en señal de apoyo-

Chara: -sonrojada- hazte a un lado Frisk, tu y yo somos completamente diferentes, para mi no existe el perdon, ni la piedad

Frisk: todo se puede, tu tienes DETERMINACION como yo

Chara: tu determinacion y la mía son distintas, y aléjate de mi por favor

Foxy: jeje no es tan mala que digamos, al menos dice por favor jeje

Mangle: tal vez solo con ayuda pueda superar su manía por matar gente

Puppet: Sans, no te preocupes, yo me encargo... -se acerca a Chara y le hace un hechizo extraño-

Todos: que hiciste?

Puppet: -cae al suelo cansada- aaah gaste la poca magia que me quedaba... pero hice que tuviera algo que no tenía antes... una conciencia. Ahora lo pensara mejor antes de matar a alguien, quería quitarle la habilidad de matar, pero estoy muy cansada, fue lo unico que pude hacer...

Asriel: te extrañe mucho Chara -la abraza-

Chara: -sonrojada- Asriel... no hagas eso... -se da cuenta que ya no es una niña, y que Asriel no es un niño, comienza a sentir cosas extrañas por Asriel, pero no solo por el...

Frisk: podemos enseñarte a ser buena jeje -también la abraza-

Chara: aaaah no hagan eso! - se pone mas roja- sueltenme!

Asriel: seremos una linda familia, ahora tenemos a Frisk como hermano

Chara: no me caes bien Frisk

Frisk: luego te acostumbras a mi

Foxy: y bien, entonces ella ya no va a matar a nadie?

Chara: no por ahora, acepto tratar de vivir con ustedes, pero que Sans no me me acerque

Toriel y Asgore corren a abrazar a sus 3 hijos...

Toriel: mis niños, ahora tenemos 3 Asgore

Asgore: -contento- tenemos... entonces... podemos volver a formar una familia!

Toriel: de acuerdo, te daré otra oportunidad Asgore Dreemurr, volvamos a ser una familia

Sans: -triste- ok jeje, supongo... que el esqueleto nunca tuvo oportunidad aqui, pero que se le ha de hacer -saca su telefono y le habla a Papyrus- hey bro, no salgas de casa por favor, y si lo haces que Undyne vaya contigo

Papyrus: pero porque? que pasa Sans?

Sans: Chara ha vuelto

Papyrus: Chara... la humana que dijiste que es malvada?

Sans: si, esa misma, no pelees con ella

Frisk: tranquilo Sans, nosotros estaremos con ella

Freddy: hey Chara, Asriel, Frisk, vamos a divertirnos todos juntos

Golden: si, hay que divertirse, juguemos a la botella

Frisk: que es eso?

Toy Freddy: jeje ya lo descubriran...

 **Continuara... STAY DETERMINED**

 **Disculpen los retrasos con los capítulos de los fics pero tengo mucho que hacer en la escuela, el fin de semana tendré muchas cosas que hacer así que tengan paciencia.**


	7. Cap 7 Pelea entre hermanos

**Cap 7 Discusión entre hermanos**

Todos fueron a jugar a la botella como dijeron Freddy y Golden...

Freddy: yo empiezo -gira la botella- miren al que le toque la punta de la botella se le pone un reto

La botella se detuvo con la punta frente a Toy Chica y la base con Bonnie

Bonnie: ja! canta y baila el pollito pio

Todos: jajajajajajajaj!

T Chica: ok... maldito conejo... -se para a bailar y cantar- "en la radio hay un pollito... en la radio hay un pollito... el pollito pio... el pollito pio..."

T Chica: ahora yo la giro -le da la vuelta a la botella-

Le toca a Freddy

Puppet: Freddy: besale los pies a Toy Freddy

Freddy: demonios -lo hace y gira la botella-

Chara: aaaaaaah a mi!

Golden: jajajaja! te reto a besar a Frisk

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Frisk: pero porque!

Chara: -sonrojada- porque me ponen a hacer eso!

Golden: hazlo!

Asriel: -molesto- noooooooooooo!

Freddy: que Asrielito! Celoso

Chara: ok lo hare -se acerca con nerviosismo y besa a Frisk-

Frisk: -sonrojado- aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chara: -mas roja- ah ya pues, felices, malditos, ojala todos ardieran en el infierno, me toca girarla

Mangle: ay no! me toca a mi!

Chara: hehehe! besa a Asriel!

Mangle: ya van a empezar con los besos a todo el mundo... -se para y besa a Asriel-

Asriel: -se sonroja y se queda quieto recibiendo el beso de Mangle-

Chara: aaaaaah suficiente! tampoco te dije que te lo agasajaras

Mangle: quien te entiende

Foxy: ya Mangle, no me gusta que te beses con otros hombres

Mangle: pero era un reto, ya sabes que yo te amo a ti -gira la botella-

Chica: castigo para Frisk... mata a una mosca

Todos: jajajajajaja!

Frsik: no es gracioso

Chara: jajaja! no puede

Frisk: pero Muffet puede verme, esta en contra de la matanza de insectos

Chara: cobarde

Frisk: no soy cobarde! soy bueno

Chara: anda, demuestrame que eres un hombre -se acerca un poco-

Friks: -se sonroja al ver a Chara tan cerca de él- emm yo... me rehuso

Todos: jajajaja!

Chica: si no cumples tendras que aguantar que todos te demos de zapes

Frisk: de acuerdo, golpeenme

Todos le pegan a Frisk

Despues de esa noche...

Chara: aaaaaaaah nunca me la habia pasado tan bien, y ni siquiera intenté matar a nadie

Frisk: hey Chara, ven conmigo...

Chara: a donde?

Frisk: Asriels siempre me dijo que te gustaban las flores doradas, te llevaré a un lugar donde hay muchas de ellas

Chara: porque vas a hacerlo! no me caes bien

Frisk: segura?

Chara: -se sonroja- ah no lo sé, de acuerdo vamos

Frisk la toma de la mano y la lleva al lugar, él sabe lo que esta sintiendo, se esta enamorando de Chara despues de ese beso que le habia dado y quiere algo mas que una simple amistad o hermandad con ella.

Asriel: -enojado- a donde van?

Frisk: -nervioso- Asriel! voy a llevarla a un lugar donde hay flores doradas

Asriel: porque la tomas de la mano?

Frisk: acaso no puedo tomarla de la mano, es nuestra... emm hermana

Asriel: pues yo soy quien le quiere mostrar ese lugar!

Frisk: yo quiero llevarla!

Chara: que demonios les pasa?

Asriel: -se transforma- mira Frisk, mas te vale que no te interpongas entre la amistad entre Chara y yo, siempre habíamos sido inseparables

Frisk: pues ahora también formo parte de la familia y quiero... quiero... yo también la quiero

Chara: -se sonroja- aaaaaah idiota!

Asriel: pues yo la quiero mas, yo la conozco desde hace mas tiempo, y no me la vas a quitar -le lanza uno de sus ataques de estrellas-

Frisk: ni pienses que voy a atacarte, yo no soy así

Luego llegan los de FNAF

Freddy: que les pasa?

Puppet: estos dos se están peleando... por Chara

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Chara: -roja a mas no poder- demonios, que tonterías dicen, y ustedes dos ya déjense de tonterías o yo los mato a ambos, me repugna su forma de atacar, no tienen ni idea de como es una verdadera pelea

Asriel: -quita su transformación- de acuerdo Chara, pero dile a Frisk quien es tu mejor amigo

Bonnie: bien que quisieras que fuera otra cosa

Asriel: cállate conejo inútil!

Mangle: oye Asriel, amas a Chara?

Asriel: -rojo- aaaaaaah ustedes no sean metiches, todo es por su culpa

Freddy: porque nosotros vamos a tener la culpa de sus problemas

Frisk: ya dejalos, ellos no hicieron nada

Asriel: pero míralos, a excepción de Puppet que me liberó de ser una flor, todos solo han causado problemas, y los zorros principalmente

Frisk: ahora vas a echarles la culpa a gente inocente por Chara

Asriel: -voltea con Chara- diles quien es tu mejor amigo? el único que te ayudó cuando caíste aquí

Chara: no me fastidien

Frisk: yo... pues la verdad debo decirlo, me gustas Chara

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chara: que demonios! eres un idiota - empuja a Frisk tirándolo al suelo y sale corriendo-

Asriel: mira lo que hiciste imbecil!

Frisk: tenía que decirlo, al menos no soy una cabra cobarde como tu, que jamas te atreviste a decírselo en la cara

Asriel: -lleno de rabia- ya me cansé de ti Frisk, nadie se va a interponer entre Chara y yo -se transforma y comienza a atacarlo-

Chica: basta, no esta bien, son hermanos, no peleen así

Frisk: -se levanta un poco molesto- no me gusta pelear, no me gusta la violencia, pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya -golpea a Asriel-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Freddy: vieron eso! Frisk el pacifista le pego a Asriel

Chara los veía a lo lejos peleando...

Chara: Frisk... estas peleándote por mi... Asriel... asi que siempre te he gustado... porque demonios hacen esto! yo soy Chara! una gran asesina! ahora mismo les enseñare quien soy... voy a matar... a... alguien... aaaaaaaaah estúpida conciencia que me puso la bruja esa... me es mas difícil decidirme para matar a alguien...

Sans: -oculto detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta- no crees que lo difícil es decidir con quien quedarte?

Chara: Sans! que haces aquí! lárgate si no quieres que te mate

Sans: la que va a pasar un mal rato eres tu

Chara: no puedo matar, la estupida Puppet me hizo una brujería para tener conciencia

Sans: jeje al menos ahora lo pensaras antes de matar a alguien, solo debo advertirte, que te estaré vigilando, y si llegas a hacerle daño a alguien, principalmente a mi hermano, me ocupare de que no revivas jamás

Chara: no me das miedo Sans, y ahora... debo irme...

Sans: hey estas confusa cierto, jeje el chico cabra... el principe de Underground, tu mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, leal y fuerte... puede ser una buena opción... pero también esta Frisk, el chico pacifista, a diferencia tuya sabe lo que es el verdadero valor, el suficiente para pelear sin lastimar a nadie, enfrentarse a la muerte para liberarnos, solo dando piedad a sus contrincantes y encontrando su lado positivo, es tu contraparte y ademas siente amor por ti... la tienes difícil Chara Dreemurr -desaparece con su teletransportacion-

Chara: idiotas! todos aqui son unos idiotas, yo no voy a elegir a nadie... -los vuelve a mirar- aaaaaaaah no pienses en ellos! que demonios me pasa... si fuera a elegir... con quien me voy a quedar... con quien...

 **Continuara... STAY DETERMINED**

 **Y ha llegado el momento en que deberían votar por su ship favorito... digan en los Reviews con quien quieres que se quede Chara... Frisk x Chara o Asriel x Chara... Me sentí Ed00chan por un momento... bueno olviden eso y voten para ver quien se queda con Chara.**


	8. Cap 8 Puppet y sus problemas

**Antes que nada, voten por su shipp favorito, Frisk x Chara o Chara x Asriel y bueno, según como se vayan dando los votos luego haré la resolución de la pareja que gane**

 **Cap 8 Puppet y sus problemas**

Frisk y Asriel seguían peleando por culpa de Chara pero son golpeados por una bola de fuego

Toriel: Asriel! Frisk! porque están peleándose

Asriel y Frisk: mamá!

Asgore: donde esta Chara hijos?

Asriel: se fue por culpa de Frisk

Frisk: yo no le hice nada mas que decirle la verdad

Toriel: a donde se fue?

Puppet: no se preocupen, se ira por ahi, al rato regresa

Toriel: pero chicos, ustedes porque no hicieron nada para detener a estos dos

Puppet: ya no tengo magia, debo descansar

Freddy: y nosotros que podíamos hacer

Chica: opino que vayamos al hotel MTT para descansar un rato

Foxy: yo no quiero dormir, es temprano, vamos Mangle sigamos paseando

Toy chica: solo se iran a armar mas desastres

Mangle: no lo haremos, vamonos Foxy -sale corriendo-

Foxy: ok -corre con Mangle-

Bonnie: en fin, yo voy a ver a Metatton en su Show a ver si me contrata

Chica: esta bien, ire contigo

Bonbon: yo tambien voy

Spring: quieres que vaya contigo Bonbon?

Bonbon: que pensabas dejarme sola

Spring: solo creí que como irias con Bonnie y Chica no me necesitarias

Bonbon: quiero que vengas conmigo

Spring: ok

Toy Freddy: nosotros si hay que irnos al hotel

Toy chica: si vamonos

Golden: Freddy, vamos a poner en practica lo que aprendimos con Dogamy y Dogaressa

Freddy: buena idea, vamos pues

Bboy: que quieres hacer Puppet?

Puppet: quiero hablar con Sans de un asunto importante, por favor, ve con los demas al hotel, o con Metatton, o mejor ve con Foxy y Mangle para que los vigiles, es un asunto que debo resolver yo sola

Bboy: esta bien -se va corriendo a alcanzar a los zorros-

Toriel: y ustedes dos sera mejor que no vuelva a verlos pelear asi o tendre que castigarlos

Asriel: pero mamá! ya no somos unos niños!

Frisk: ok mamí Toriel, y donde viviremos ahora que ya te reconciliaste con Asgore?

Asgore: todos vendrán al castillo, pero antes deben buscar a Chara para que le avisen

Asriel y Frisk: yo lo hago!... oye!

Frisk: creo que yo debería ir a buscarla

Asriel: yo la encontrare primero -sale corriendo-

Toriel: que le pasa a este chico

Asgore: me parece que esta creciendo Tori

Frisk: ah yo la encontrare primero -se va a otro lado a buscar a Chara-

Mientras tanto...

Chara: -con un cuchillo en la mano- hehehe ya conseguí una arma, ahora debo conseguir una victima, tengo que acabar con todos estos sujetos y luego volvere a conquistar Underground y luego el mundo... -ve a un Icecap- Tu! seras la primera victima...

Icecap: -pensando que era Frisk- vienes otra vez a admirar mi sombrero niño... ya te dije que nunca podras usar uno como este, es inigualable

Chara: no soy Frisk! soy Chara!

Icecap: Chara... otra humana, debes ser amiga de Frisk, eres como el entonces, no?

Chara: por su puesto que no! vengo a matarte

IceCap: claro, intentalo -entran en batalla-

Chara empieza a atacar, pero un poco antes de matar a IceCap...

Icecap: -herido- por favor! no me mates, ten piedad!

Chara: aaaaaaaaah fuera estupida conciencia, no... tu... vas... aaaaaaaaah de acuerdo -se va molesta-

Icecap: estuvo cerca -va a algun sitio a curarse-

Chara: no pude! no pude matar al monstruo! acaso ya no voy a poder matar a nadie nunca mas!

Foxy: jeje parece que no

Mangle: oye, olvídate de matar gente, puedes divertirte en otras cosas

Chara: que hacen ustedes aquí!

Bboy: yo vengo siguiendolos a ellos

Foxy: vamos a desenterrar un tesoro

Chara: no hay tal cosa aqui abajo

Mangle: jeje solo estamos jugando a los piratas

Chara: jugando? pues que edad tienen?

Foxy: 18 años

Chara: no estan algo grandecitos para jugar a eso

Mangle: oh vamos, nunca es tarde para divertirse y la edad no importa :p

Foxy: anda juega con nosotros y divertete

Mangle: tu y Bboy sean del mismo equipo

Bboy: emm si esta bien

Chara: y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Mangle: desenterraremos un tesoro, mira trajimos palas

Foxy: el equipo que encuentre mas rápido cualquier cosa ganara

Bboy: cualquier cosa, también piedra y tierra

Mangle: no, algo que sea como un tesoro

Chara: como vamos a hallar eso aqui?

Foxy: arreglensela -se pone a cavar un hoyo-

Chara: realmente haremos eso Bboy?

Bboy: -cavando- si vamos, a ver que encontramos

Chara: aaaaaaah ustedes son una bola de idiotas como Papyrus

Mientras en la casa de Sans...

Sans: asi que quieres hablar conmigo chica hechicera, que ocurre?

Puppet: -con algo de tristeza- yo se que tu eres quien conoce aqui todo sobre las lineas temporales, tienes poderes especiales, no eres como los demas

Sans: hehe, y que quieres saber amiga huesuda

Puppet: me estas insultando!

Sans: claro que no, hehe, eres una de las pocas humanas que casi son esqueletos hehehehehe!

Puppet: -le da un zape a Sans- no te burles de mi cuerpo delgado

Sans: bueno ya en serio, que te pasa?

Puppet: he tenido sueños extraños, en mi caso que soy hechicera es probable que sean premoniciones, y presiento que algo malo ocurrirá en este lugar, pero eso no es todo... en mis sueños... emm...

Sans: -poniendo atención- adelante sigue...

Puppet: es que es difícil hablar sobre esto... bueno, yo soy huerfana, me abandonaron cuando cumplí un año, vieron que tenía poderes magicos y se asustaron, pero por alguna razon... aaaaaah es muy confuso...

Sans: todo aqui es confuso, tu sigue adelante...

Puppet: no se que tenga que ver mi vida en todo esto pero he estado soñando varias imágenes entrecortadas, primero un extraño hombre, una mujer, luego el hombre desaparece y la mujer se casa con otro hombre... luego veo imágenes de este lugar en destrucción... luego el primer hombre... en este sitio... luego una cara blanca... como un esqueleto... mas destrucción... que pasa... puedes decirme si tu tienes algo que ver con algún otro hombre esqueleto que no sea tu hermano Papyrus...

Sans: -pensativo- no... no puedes estarte refiriendo a...

Foxy: oigan! encontré el tesoro!

Chara: son unos idiotas

Mangle: Puppet, encontramos un tesoro!

Bboy: realmente es extraño pero no es un tesoro

Chara: que puede tener de raro eso?

Mangle: no lo entiendes, son jeroglíficos, seguro hablan sobre los antepasados de los monstruos de Underground

Foxy: si esta lamina de piedra debe decir algo sobre la historia de Underground

Sans: donde encontraron esto?

Foxy: sepultado en el suelo, varios metros bajo tierra, cerca del laboratorio de Alphys

Sans: demonios! hehe... esto no me gusta para nada... Puppet sabes desifrar este codigo?

Puppet: no, lo haria con magia pero no tengo por ahora, he gastado mucha

Spring: pero yo si se! -entra corriendo-

Bonbon: aaah esperame Spring!

Spring: esto se descifra con una computadora

Sans: reconozco esta tipografía, es de...

Spring: sabes quien es?

Puppet: tu sabes de esto Spring?

Alphys: emm yo tambien se como se descifra eso... no puede ser que sea de...

Foxy: de que hablan todos?

Mangle: yo que se no soy 100tifico

Chara: hey quiero una explicacion, que demonios les pasa a todos y quien es esa cosa amarilla con bata de doctora

Undyne: hey! mas respeto por la Doctora Alphys piltrafa del demonio! ella es la cientifica real

Chara: la que hizo al insportable de Metatton! debería arder en el infierno

Sans: esa es mi frase chiquilla malcriada, por culpa tuya volví a la solteria

Puppet: podrian descifrar esto en vez de estar discuitiendo, seguro es algo importante!

 **Continuara... STAY DETERMINED**


	9. CAP 9 La profecía de Underground

**Cap 9 La profecía de Underground**

Luego de que Foxy y Mangle encontraran la tablilla de piedra con unos símbolos extraños...

Spring: es el tipo de fuente Wingdings

Alphys: -nerviosa- emm pppporque... de donde ssalio eso...

Sans: dejame ver lo que dice...

NOTA: QUISE PONER TODO EN WINGDINGS PERO NO ME DEJA XD

Sans: veamos... _EL MOMENTO LLEGARA..._

 _EL MONSTRUO DE LAS TRES CABEZAS HARÁ SU APARICIÓN..._

 _BLANCO... GRIS...NEGRO..._

 _LAS 3 MENTES SE HARÁN UNA CON UN PROPÓSITO..._

 _12 SERES EN EL ESPACIO QUE NO ES EL SUYO... UNO DE ELLOS SERA UNA PARTE DE MI..._

 _LAS 12 ENERGÍAS CREARAN DESEQUILIBRIO... CATÁSTROFE... DESTRUCCIÓN..._

 _SERA ENTONCES CUANDO PRUEBE DE NUEVO LA LIBERTAD... ESPERO EL DÍA CON ANSIAS..._

 _WDG._

Alphys: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: mmm... es una...

Puppet: eso es una profecía! y se esta cumpliendo!

Sans: es cierto, han llegado los 12 seres a una dimensión que no es la suya!

Bonbon: entonces no tarda en llegar el monstruo de las 3 cabezas

Freddy: si lo piensan detenidamente, dudo que sea un monstruo, las profecías no cuentan todo como es

Puppet: -nerviosa- a que se referirá con que uno de nosotros es parte de él!

Bboy: creo que tu sabes algo Puppet

Puppet: no! no quiero recordar nada de ese sueño, ahora solo tratemos de averiguar que pasará

Chica: no crees que si solo llegamos a causar problemas deberíamos irnos, así no ocurrirá nada

Puppet: ya es tarde para eso, ademas no tengo magia aun, la profecía se va a cumplir de todas formas, ahora solo hay que esperar que... esperen un momento... Sans!, Alphys! ustedes saben quien escribió esto?

Sans: emm bueno... como explicárselos...

Alphys: el... bueno... era...

Spring: es WD Gaster, no?

Sans: como lo sabes conejo?

Spring: inspeccionando los archivos del juego... bueno... ustedes no saben que son un juego jeje

Foxy y Mangle: Gaster! aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mangle: que horror! bueno, al menos no es tan horrible como una amalgama

Sans: tu no sabes lo terrible que puede ser ese sujeto!

Foxy: entonces va a aparecer cuando un monstruo de tres cabezas aparezca, no?

Golden: no sera un monstruo realmente o si...

Sans: ire a hablar con Asgore, debo avisarle que su Underground corre peligro -desaparece-

Chara: Gaster! que tontería, cuando el tipo aparezca lo voy a hacer trizas

Frisk: estas loca! no puedes matarlo, ademas tal vez tenga un lado positivo y...

Chara: no empieces con eso, y desde cuando estas aqui?

Frisk: pues todos los de FNAF se vinieron para aca y solo los seguí

Asriel: de que me perdí?

Frisk: eres lento amigo, Underground corre peligro

Asriel: ni quien te hable a ti, Chara estas bien?

Chara: si claro, emm oye Asriel... -un poco desanimada al recordar que no pudo matar a Icecap- quisiera descansar, donde viviremos?

Asriel: para esto te estaba buscando, vamos al castillo

Chara: de acuerdo -se va con Asriel-

Frisk: aaaaaaah idiota!

Freddy: jajaja donde quedó tu pacifismo Frisk?

Frisk: emm yo... no lo se, me siento raro, enojado, con ganas de desaparecer a Asriel

Golden: eso amigo mio, se llaman celos

Frisk: que voy a hacer?

Toy Freddy: pues habla con Chara en privado, pero tal vez es algo pronto, debes esperar un poco de mas tiempo

Freddy: y claro, que el Asriel poco a poco se la vaya ganando, no amigo, lo que debes hacer es agarrarla esta noche y darle duro contra el muro

Chica: Freddy!

Toy Chica: yo prefiero que se quede con Asriel

Frisk: oye! porque!

Bonnie: yo tambien

Mangle: no! que Frisk se quede con Chara!

Foxy: ya déjense de shippeos, despues ven con quien se quedan

Spring: hay cosas mas importantes que debemos hacer, como cuidarnos de la profecía

Puppet: vamos al hotel, tenemos que descansar -se va-

Todos: si -se despiden de Alphys y Undyne y se van-

Alphys: Undyne...

Undyne: que quieres?

Alphys: si llega a aparecer Gaster, por favor no discutas con él

Undyne: porque discutiria con el, segun me contaste era el anterior cientifico real, porque querria hacernos daño

Alphys: era un gran cientifico, pero tenía unas ideas muy extrañas, si te parece horrible los experimentos que hice yo, no te imaginas lo que hico WD Gaster

Undyne: pero no recuerdo que haya intentado hacerle mal a nadie

Alphys: a simple vista no, pero... ah olvídalo, sera mejor que descansemos por hoy.

Mientras en el castillo...

Sans: -con algo de desprecio en su voz- Asgore, tengo que hablar contigo

Asgore: -contento- dime Sans?

Sans: Underground corre peligro, Alphys, los chicos de la otra dimension y yo, encontramos una lamina de piedra escrita con la tipografia de WD Gaster

Asgore: ah Gaster, era un buen cientifico, hizo grandes cosas por Underground

Sans: tu no lo entiendes, pero si el vuelve esto no volvera a ser igual, tu nunca lo vas a entender, lo unico que debes saber es que Underground esta en peligro y como el rey debes proteger a todos

Toriel: Sans! que bueno que viniste a vernos!

Sans: -con tristeza en la mirada- Tori...el... es decir... reina Toriel, solo vine a avisar que pronto puede haber peligro en Underground, emm y por favor cuídate de Chara...

Toriel: ay Sans, porque este tono de voz hacia mi, seguimos siendo amigos, solo porque volví a ser la reina no significa que tienes que respetarme de esa forma

Sans: no es por eso Toriel.

Luego llegan Frisk, Asriel y Chara

Asriel: -discutiendo con Frisk- ya te dije que ella dormirá en la habitacion que esta al lado mio

Frisk: porque tiene que dormir ahi!

Toriel: chicos, Chara dormira en una habitacion en medio de ambas habitaciones

Friks y Asriel: si!

Chara: ay que fastidio, me voy a mi habitacion

Sans: Frisk, cuida de tu familia, con Chara aqui no se sabe que va a pasar

Frisk: no pasa nada Sans

Asriel: yo voy a cuidarla para que no recaiga de nuevo al genocidio

Sans: jeje yo cuidare de Snowdin por las noches, ya sabes que soy un guardia, valiente hasta los huesos jeje

Toriel: jiji que lindo Sans

Sans: -se sonroja en azul- emm bueno, debo irme, Papyrus me espera para la cena -se va-

Mas noche en el hotel MTT...

Puppet: -hablando dormida- noo... tu no eres nada... no eres nada mio... no puede ser... solo soy una chica huerfana, no tengo nada que ver en este lugar... con nadie de aqui... nada! ...

Chica: Puppet... Puppet! estas bien?

Puppet: -despierta sudando- eh... Chica... yo... solo tenía una pesadilla

Golden: que Puppet tenga pesadillas es una mala señal

Mangle: -les lanza una almohada a todas- aaaaaaaah ya dejen dormir!

Toy chica: oye! no molestes o les dire a las amalgamas que vengan por ti

Mangle: aaaaaaaah ahora no podre dormir!

Chica: Toy chica! mira lo que hiciste, ahora no podremos dormir porque Mangle estará molestando toda la noche

Bonbon: Mangle, cuando yo tengo miedo abrazo a mi muñequito de Springtrap de peluche

Mangle: yo quisiera abrazar a mi peluche de foxy pero no lo traje, esta en el orfanato

Chica: no empieces de miedosa y duermete

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah mi peluche! oigan puedo ir a dormir con Foxy?

Golden: jajaja quieres acción cierto?

Mangle: -roja- ah claro que no! solo quiero a alguien que me cuide

Chica: no! si tu te vas con Foxy, todas tendriamos que irnos con nuestros chicos y no esta bien

Golden: no seas estirada Chica, como si nunca hubieramos dormido con nuestros novios

Chica: el problema no es ese, son las habitaciones tan caras que estan

Golden: ay bueno, duerme conmigo Mangle

Mangle: no, luego vas a empezar queriendo hacer Yuri conmigo

Golden: ni que estuvieras tan buena, mejor me voy con Bonbon

Chica: ya callense las dos, Mangle, duerme conmigo, pero no te muevas tanto

Mangle: si! -corre a acostarse con Chica-

Mientras con los hombres...

Bboy: me preocupa Puppet

Foxy: a mi Mangle, no pense que le tuviera miedo a los amalgamas

Freddy: no digas tonterias, Bboy esta hablando de algo serio, es raro como se esta portando Puppet, y mas con esa extraña profecía que predijo que vendriamos

Spring: es Gaster

Toy Freddy: pero que va a pasar ahora con eso del monstruo

Spring: es Gaster

Bonnie: y si nos morimos todos!

Spring: es Gaster

Freddy: ya callate Spring, ya sabemos que es Gaster

Spring: ese tipo no es cualquier persona

Bonnie: claro que no, siendo de aqui es obvio que es un monstruo

Spring: hay algo en Gaster que lo hace diferente a todos los monstruos de aqui

Freddy: y que, tambien Sans es diferente

Spring: por eso... ah vamos a dormir y dejemos de pensar en eso

 **Continuara... STAY DETERMINED**


	10. CAP 10 Se descubre la Verdad PG

**Cap 10 Se descubre la verdad... "PG"**

Luego de haber pasado una noche en Underground...

Afuera del hotel MTT...

Freddy: como amanecieron todos chicos?

Mangle: Puppet y yo no paramos de tener pesadillas, yo con los amalgamas y Puppet con sus cosas raras

Bboy: Puppet estas bien?

Puppet: -con ojeras bajo los ojos- no, no se que es lo que pasa, no me gusta nada esto, en cuanto tenga magia nos largamos de aqui

Bonnie: pero que hay de la profecía? Los pobres chicos de Underground estan en peligro

Puppet: tenemos que juntarnos con los encargados de Underground...

Unas horas despues...

Todos se reunieron de nuevo en el laboratorio de Alphys, junto con Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Undyne y Metatton tambien estaba ahi

Alphys: chicos les tengo una mala noticia, otra vez se esta desbordando la lava en Hotland

Undyne: por eso odio venir aquí

Foxy: la destrucción de la que habla la profecía

Asgore: hay mas temblores tambien

Mangle: la profecía!

Papyrus: todo porque estos 12 sujetos quisieron venir

Bonnie: La profecía!

Chara: tengo hambre!

Bonbon: la profecía!

Spring: que tiene que ver el apetito de Chara con la profecía

Bonbon: nada, jeje, solo quería decir "la profecía! "

Spring: Puppet cuanto te falta para recuperar tu magia?

Puppet: 2 dias mas

Freddy: que horror, no podremos volver

Undyne: claro, larguense despues de habernos dejado pura destruccion

Chica: tenemos que ayudarlos, ya causamos mucho desorden con nuestra llegada, pero nadie me hizo caso cuando les dije que no debiamos molestar a la gente de otras dimensiones

Toriel: emm, tal vez han sido los causantes de mucho destrozo, pero gracias a ellos, he podido recuperar a mis hijos y ahora hemos vuelto a ser una familia

Asriel: si, eso es bueno

Sans: de nada nos va a servir que hayan revivido si tal vez volvamos a morir

De repente llega Monster Kid (ya un adolecente) corriendo algo asustado...

MKid: Alphys! Gran Papyrus! Undyne! algo extraño ha ocurrido!... el ... -tropieza y cae al suelo-

Chica: oh pobre -lo levanta- estas bien?

Mkid: gracias... ayuda! el hotel MTT ha explotado!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: pero no hicimos nada

Mangle: es raro enterarnos de una catastrofe que nosotros no causamos

De repente todas las luces y artefactos electricos del laboratorio se apagan

Freddy: se fue la luz

Alphys: -con mucha preocupacion- ay no! el Nucleo! algo le ha pasado al Nucleo!

Spring: el nucleo es lo que le daba energia a Underground no?

Asgore: asi es?

Papyrus: no sean tontos, porque no encienden la luz y ya

Todos excepto Bonbon: -caida estilo anime-

Bonbon: que buena idea! porque no lo hacen

Chara: que demonios esta pasando, para eso me hicieron volver

Puppet: nadie te hizo volver, por alguna razon tu regresaste

Sans: no puede ser, debo ir al Nucleo

Puppet: yo tengo que ir contigo

Sans: Papyrus, por favor no te acerques, vete de aqui, huye a la superficie, Toriel, lleva a todo Underground a la superficie, algo feo va a pasar

Toriel: pero Sans!

Asgore: yo, el rey de Underground, tambien debo ir

Sans: no es por ofender, pero creo que no seras muy util

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Asgore jajajja!

Asgore: debo ir, Toriel, Alphys, Metatton, junten a todos y vayanse a la superficie

Frisk: yo quiero ir

Sans: esto no es un juego de niños amigo

Frisk: no soy un niño

Asriel: yo tambien voy

Asgore: Pero que terquedad la suya

Chara: si ustedes van yo tambien, y si hay un enemigo le dare su merecido, lo convertiré en polvo

Frisk: no Chara, no hay que matar a nadie

Chara: no empieces con tu compasión eres un idiota!

Frisk: Chara, el mundo puede ser mejor si...

Chara: el mundo sería mejor si te callaras!

Sans: ay niñas como tu deberian arder en el infierno

Chara: pues echame a la lava si te atreves esqueleto de quinta

Puppet: vamos entonces

Freddy: emm vamos todos

Toy Chica: estas loco, esto es algo muy peligroso

Foxy: debemos ir -sale corriendo tras los demas-

Mangle: si vamos!

Y en el Nucleo...

Undyne: que desastre es este -se pone su armadura de batalla- debo prepararme

Al final casi todos fueron excepto Toriel, Mkid y MTT.

Alphys: -neviosa- emm... Sssssans... crees que haya salido de ahi...

Sans: no lo se...

De repente comienza a oscurecerse mas todo el lugar

Freddy: esto esta mal

Foxy: -se destapa su linterna ocular- con esto podemos ver un poco

Frisk: es la primera vez que siento tal terror, y eso que luche contra Undyne

Chara: eso no es nada, pelear contra Sans es de lo peor, yo me encargo chico pacifista

Asriel: -algo molesto- hey se olvidan que yo estoy aqui... -se transforma- ASRIEL DREEMURR! JEJEJE

Frisk: ah que molesto! me caías mejor siendo Flowey!

Asriel: tu cállate Frisk!

Luego se escuchan ruidos extraños frente a ellos aparece una figura humana

Sans: oh no! no puede ser...

Puppet: qqquien es ese!

El sujeto se acerca a ellos, ahora pueden apreciar una cara similar a la de Sans y Papyrus, como esqueleto, con una especie de cicatrices en los ojos, vestimenta negra y una sonrisa misteriosamente malvada...

Puppet: -temblaba de miedo- qqqque me pasa... porque me siento tan extraña!

Asgore: Gaster ha vuelto! Gaster! nuestro cientifico real de antes, pero que bueno que...

Gaster hizo una especie de teletransportacion hasta llegar con Asgore, lo golpeo y lo dejó inconsciente

Asriel: oye! porque golpeaste a mi padre!

Sans: no te metas cabrito... porque demonios estas haciendo esto Gaster

Papyrus: quien es el?

Sans: -nervioso- emm hermano...

Gaster comenzo a hacer sus señas, obviamente solo Sans y Alphys le entendian

Alphys: emm chicos, le hice una actualizacion a sus telefonos, usen el traductor de Gaster que les he puesto

Todos abrieron su traductor

Spring: eres una genio Alphys! es genial esta aplicacion!

Gaster: -en señas- Sans... que porque hago esto... en primer lugar... diganme... cuantos años han pasado... cuanto tiempo... cuando alguno de ustedes se preocupó por mi... nunca cierto... nunca nadie intentó sacarme de aqui

Sans: jeje que resentido eres

Gaster: -deja de hablar con señas y ahora se le escucha con una voz grave... estaba hablando de verdad- creo que se sorprenderán de esto... Alphys y tus inventos inútiles... ese traductor ya no hará falta

Sans y Alphys: caray! puede hablar!

Gaster: supongo que todos ustedes desean saber que es lo que pasa, incluso, algunos quieren saber quien soy yo... Bueno me presento como se debe... Soy el DR. Wingdings Gaster, ex-cientifico real... provengo de la quinta dimension sector FN...

Freddy: donde demonios es eso?

Puppet: es nuestra dimensión!

Gaster: es de lo mas natural que lo sepas jejeje esa inteligencia y talentos no se obtiene de la nada sabes... se heredan...

Puppet: tonterias!

Gaster: Antes de explicarles mi historia... debo decirte... tu Puppet

Bboy: aaah como sabe tu nombre

Puppet: el... ese sujeto tiene... tiene magia!

Gaster: Creo que deberias al menos presentirlo... pero te lo dejare claro de una vez... PUPPET YO... SOY TU PADRE!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **C...O...N...T...I...N...U...A...R...A... STAY DETERMINED...**


	11. Cap 11 La historia de Gaster y Sans

**Cap 11 La historia de Gaster y Sans**

En el capitulo anterior Gaster le acaba de decir a Puppet que era su padre...

Gaster: asi es Puppet, yo soy tu padre

Puppet: noooo, no es cierto!

Gaster: si lo es Puppet!

Puppet: no! no puede ser verdad!

Gaster: busca en tu interior...

Puppet: que ridículo, y aunque lo fueras, que esperas, que te perdone, explícame como rayos paso todo entonces!

Gaster: bien, escuchen, yo era un humano que vivía en la dimensión de donde vienen ellos -señala a las 12 reencarnaciones- Era un hombre solitario, sin ganas de tener ninguna responsabilidad, buscando diversion por el mundo, y ademas, pues contaba con magia

Todos menos Puppet: es brujo!

Puppet: idiotas!

Gaster: siempre fui discriminado por tener magia, pero luego aprendi a manejarla y un dia encontre a una mujer que se enamoro de mi, y pues paso lo que tenía que pasar

Freddy: accion!

Golden: claro

Gaster: pues si, luego semanas despues vino con el cuento de que estaba embarazada, y pues yo no quería responsabilidades, asi que huí, luego me puse a pensar que seguro el bebé nacería con magia, pero ese ya era su problema

Puppet: -muy enojada- eres un idiota y te atreves a decirmelo en la cara!

Gaster: la vida no es bonita para nadie Puppet

Chica: que sujeto tan desagradable

Bonnie: pero si eras humano porque rayos pareces esqueleto?

Gaster: luego de unos años de vagar por el mundo, estudié un poco de ciencia, y me fui a investigar los misterios de las dimensiones, y llegue a esta dimension, pero al llegar aqui perdí gran parte de mi magia, no se si lo sepas Puppet, pero nosotros los magos de la dimensión 5 no podemos usar nuestros poderes sin estar cerca de seres de nuestra misma dimensión, tu al llegar aqui no sufriste mucho cambio porque viniste acompañada de tus amigos, pero yo llegue solo, y mi magia era casi nula, en fin, llegué a este lugar, caí por el monte Ebott y llegue a este lugar, Asgore Dreemurr me contraró como cientifico, era un sitio muy poco avanzado, pero logre hacerle muchas mejoras... por las cuales no me agradecieron nunca como se debe -mira con odio y desprecio a Asgore, Alphys y Sans-

Freddy: bueno, pero no hay que guardar tantos rencores...

Gaster: callate oso metiche, dejame continuar mi historia... Cuando llegué aqui me entere que acababan de sellar Underground y no podian salir a la superficie, no habia energia, hacian falta muchas cosas, asi que me dedique a buscar soluciones, una de ellas, el inicio del estudio de ese poder que tienen los humanos para resistir, algo que los hace magicos en este sitio, ahora llamado DETERMINACIÓN

Frisk: Determinación!

Gaster: Yo al llegar aqui perdí la capacidad de hablar, cuando era joven era un chico mudo, pero conforme iba aprendiendo de mi magia, obtuve la capacidad de hablar, pero al llegar aquí de nuevo la perdí, tuve que hablar con señas otra vez.

Sans: ya basta de historias, explica que es lo que quieres y que quisiste decir con tu profecía en la lamina de piedra!

Gaster: porque no quieres que diga la siguiente parte, temes que tambien se descubra tu verdad

Papyrus: que verdad Sans?

Sans: no lo escuches! esta loco jejeje nada de lo que dice es verdad, vamonos Papyrus -lo empuja lejos-

Gaster: yo seguiré con mi historia, luego de ser un científico real, me encontraba explorando las ruinas, ahi encontré un niño que habia caido, su nombre era... Sans

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Gaster: fue el primer niño que me encontré, asi que lo lleve al laboratorio, ya era un hombre mas maduro, asi que lo adopte como mi hijo...

Alphys: -nerviosa- emmm mmmmientes... tu lo querías para experimentar con el

Gaster: asi que eso es lo que piensas malagradecida, yo que tanto te enseñé!

Alphys: pero Gaster, eras... eras muy malo...

Gaster: claro! despues de todo lo que hice por este lugar dices eso!

Alphys: Gaster experimentó con Sans, y creó una extraña píldora, el primer experimento fallido de la Determinación, hizo que Sans la tomara y luego él mismo la tomó, y terminaron convirtiéndose en esqueletos, obtuvieron poderes de monstruos y por eso pueden pelear de esa forma, Sans se hizo tan fuerte por todos esos experimentos que Gaster hizo . Sans era un niño humano, al principio Gaster lo convenció tratandolo bien, Sans era un niño y le tomó cariño a Gaster, pero luego Gaster comenzó con sus horribles experimentos y el pobre Sans quería escapar de aqui, pero nunca pudo, hasta que se rindió, pero obtuvo poderes sorprendentes con esos experimentos teletransportacion, el poder de conocer las lineas temporales de la dimension, y un ataque especial que Gaster habia creado para tratar de romper la barrera, pero como no tuvo exito, fue usado como su arma personalizada, el "Gaster-Blaster"

Gaster: suficiente de tus cuentos Alphys, aun sigues siendo esa chiquilla inmadura que nunca aprendio que hay que sacrificar cosas en favor de la ciencia

Alphys: -gritandole a Gaster y mas valiente que nunca- si lo he aprendido! y me costo muy caro, experimentar con seres no es bueno. Ademas de todo, no te conformabas con experimentar con un humano convertido en monstruo, quisiste crear a tu propio monstruo para experimentos y creaste otro esqueleto, entonces tu creaste a Papyrus, era pequeño, y Sans lo vió como un hermano, quiso protegerlo de ti, de nuevo intentó huir! pero fue inutil, pero antes de que tu castigaras a Sans te llamó Asgore para que le hicieras unos ajustes al Nucleo y terminaste cayendo en la central del nucleo y te quedaste atrapado por siempre

Gaster: -muy molesto- maldita sea! ustedes no supieron valorar lo que hacia por Underground!

Puppet: es el colmo! haber lastimado a tanta gente!

Gaster: pero ahora, he regresado por venganza! acabare con todo Underground de una vez por todas!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Undyne: no si yo estoy aqui! la lider de la guardia real no dejara que...

Gaster hace un ataque Gaster-Blaster y deja a Undyne casi muerta

Alphys: noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Foxy: este sujeto esta loco!

Bboy: Puppet haz algo!

Puppet: aun no recupero mi magia

Frisk: Detente!

Gaster: y tu... jeje no me haras nada tu solo, no podras, ningun humano caido aqui va a vencerme ahora que tengo mi magia de vuelta y mi poder ha incrementado, soy indestructible, ademas he logrado el mejor de mis descubrimientos, ahora puedo absorber las almas de humanos y de monstruos

Alphys: noooooo! eso no puede ser posible!

Gaster: este sera el fin de Underground!

 **C...O...N...T...I...N...U...A...R...A... STAY DETERMIED**


	12. Cap 12 Piedad o Lucha

**Cap 12 Piedad o Lucha**

Gaster amenazó con acabar con Underground pero...

Frisk: no dejare que le hagas daño a nadie, ellos son mis amigos y mi familia, no permitire que...

Gaster lo ataca sin previo aviso y lo deja herido de gravedad

Chara: Frisk!

Asriel: hermano! esto no se va a quedar así -se transforma- soy Asriel Dreemurr y voy a vencerte

Gaster: el hijo del rey! crees que vas a ganarme, eres tan débil y cobarde como tu padre

Asriel: -enojado- no insultes a mi padre, a el no le gusta pelear

Gaster: claro y asi se levanto en guerra contra los humanos

Asriel: no fue su culpa, estaba desesperado, habiamos muerto Chara y yo, sus hijos, pero tu que vas a saber de eso, tu abandonaste a tu hija y ademas le hiciste daño a tu hijo adoptivo y tambien a tu hijo creado

Gaster: cabras como tu deberían arder en el infierno

Sans: -regresa- esa es mi frase!

Gaster: y quien crees que te la enseñó!

Alphys: que hiciste con Papyrus?

Sans: tuve que encerrarlo en el cuarto para el perro, Papyrus es tan inocente que no sabrá como salir de ahí

Frisk: -se levanta con dificultad- Gaster, tu puedes ser alguien bueno, piensa en lo bueno que has pasado...

Chara: Frisk! -va a ayudarlo- (porque lo estoy ayudando! porque me preocupa! ) déjate de tonterías, el no tiene lado bueno, hay que pelear!

Frisk: pero Chara, el mundo es mejor si todos somos buenos

Chara: sabes que eso no es posible Frisk, has vivido tanto tiempo aqui que has olvidado como son verdaderamente los humanos, nunca olvidare todo lo que me hicieron en la superficie, lo unico que hay en mi mente es venganza contra todo ser viviente, todos son malos, no lo entiendes

Frisk: tu también eres una linda chica, y eres buena, solo te ha tocado sufrir

Chara: -se sonroja- no digas tonterías, vamos a pelear contra Gaster -se para frente a Gaster- mira esqueleto, podras matarme miles y miles de veces como Sans, pero nunca voy a rendirme, voy a seguir y a seguir hasta que te derrote!

Gaster: es que no lo entiendes cierto niña! he roto su dimension, utilice magia para hacer que esto ya no de resultado, ahora si se mueren, no podran regresar nunca!

Chara: no puedes hacer eso!

Puppet: de echo si puede, ha destrozado las reglas del juego, las reglas de esta dimension estan destruidas, ya no hay rutas alternativas, ahora solo hay vivir o morir

Chara: no es asi, es matar o morir! ahora si quieren salvar a su mundo peleen si piedad

Frisk: pero Chara!

Asriel: Frisk, esta vez Chara tiene razon, que hay si nadie sobrevive por tratar de buscar el lado bueno de Gaster! y si todos morimos, quien va a salvarnos ahora

Foxy: yoooooooooo!

Chica: no digas tonterías! nosotros no podemos hacer nada

Puppet: ustedes no se metan, no es su asunto, ademas si mueren solo absorberá nuestras almas y se volverá mas fuerte!

Freddy: pues como podremos ganarle!

Bonnie: hay que hacer lo que dijo Chara, todos a monton contra Gaster

Toy Chica: pero y si nos mata! no podemos hacer nada

Puppet: -con cara de resignacion e impotencia- es inutil... tiene magia, tiene poder de monstruo, y puede robar almas, no se puede pelear con alguien así, Sans tiene mucho poder, pero no podra superar a su maestro por no tener los poderes magicos, Frisk y Chara con su determinacion no pueden hacer mucho y si mueren ya no reviviran, nosotros somos el mismo caso que ellos, solo podemos atacar como humanos normales, Asgore es muy debil contra Gaster y Asriel a pesar de todo su poder tampoco puede pelear contra magia

Bboy: si se puede, vamos Puppet no seas negativa!

Chara: vamos a pelear

Sans: jeje no podras con el Chara, no puedes hacerle nada

Frisk: entiendanlo, que no ven que Gaster tiene su lado bueno, si no porque rayos creen que no nos ha atacado aun, no creen que si quisiera destruir Underground ya lo hubiera hecho con todo su poder!

Todos: oigan es cierto!

Gaster: idiotas, ustedes no saben nada de mis planes para este lugar

Frisk: yo se que solo estas tratando de asustarnos, para que se arrepientan todos de no haberte buscado, pero podemos vivir bien, puedes volver a Underground y ahora que tienes magia puedes hacer mas cosas por nosotros y ...

Gaster: no digas idioteces, solo espero que la profecía se cumpla por completo

Spring: que se cumpla por completo... el monstruo

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah el monstruo de las 3 cabezas!

Foxy: en serio tiene que aparecer el monstruo de 3 cabezas!

Chara: yo no pienso esperar -corre y ataca con el cuchillo a Gaster, sin hacer caso a su conciencia-

Sans: -suspira- aaaaaah tenias que ser niña del infierno, -ataca tambien a Gaster para distraerlo-

Gaster: -le regresa el ataque a Sans, pero este lo esquiva y a Chara tambien la ataca y la deja herida-

Frisk y Asriel: Chara!

Asriel: -molesto- noooooooooooooooo! nadie toca a mi Chara! -hace su segunda transformación -

Gaster: vaya! tienes mucho poder chico cabra, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme... -comienzan a pelear de forma muy equilibrada, Asriel no era tan debil como esperaba Gaster

Puppet: esta distraido, rapido Alphys, ayuden a Chara y a Frisk que estan heridos, yo no puedo curarlos, mi magia aun no regresa

Chara: -volteando con preocupacion a ver a Asriel- no Asriel! Frisk van a matar a Asriel, tenemos que pelear juntos

Frisk: no puedo, no hay que matar

Chara: -le da una cachetada a Frisk- pues si tu no quieres ayudar yo si. Claro, eres el héroe pacifista, pero date cuenta que esta vez para ser el héroe tendrás que pelear en serio -corre de nuevo a tratar de atacar a Gaster-

Frisk: -celoso- Chara! aaaaaaaaaaaah... demonios tiene razon, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Asriel -corre a pelear-

Foxy: no puedo quedarme aqui de brazos cruzados -corre a atacar-

Mangle: Foxy, voy contigo

Puppet: no vayan! ustedes no!

Chica: no te haran caso

Spring: yo tambien voy a pelear, Bonbon si algo me pasa, solo quiero decirte que te amo -sale corriendo a pelear-

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaah Spring es tan valiente!

Freddy: Golden, yo tambien debo pelear

Golden: voy contigo

Freddy: segura?

Golden: si, y si se pone feo huimos

Freddy: si, vamos entonces

Bonnie: -con temor- emm Chica, no soy el chico mas fuerte y valiente de todos pero, creo que debo ayudar a mis amigos

Chica: yo tambien, vamos a pelear juntos

Toy Freddy: que clase de hombre soy, debo ir a pelear por mis amigos

Toy Chica: pues yo tambien

Puppet: ah no tengo magia pero debo unirme a ellos

Bboy: yo tambien voy

Puppet: eres muy valiente Bboy

Bonbon: emm pues si todos van a pelear tambien voy!

Los 12 chicos del orfanato van en monton a pelear con Gaster, haciendo que se distraiga mas

Gaster: quitense estorbos molestos -hace una especie de ataque a su alrededor y todos sienten una corriente electrica correr por su cuerpo y caen al piso-

Foxy: jeje demonios, nos ataco con electricidad

Mangle: ahora siento lo que siente Ash cuando Pikachu lo ataca jejeje

Puppet: es mejor que nos alejemos

Frisk: -se levanta- no! yo puedo seguir peleando

Chara: yo también puedo -vuelve a atacar con el cuchillo-

Sans se unio a la pelea, y tambien Undyne quien ya se habia recuperado

Alphys llamó a Metatton para que ayudara

Chica: -ya muy cansada y lastimada- no se puede chicos, no podremos contra Gaster...

Gaster: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -vuelve a hacer un ataque envolvente que golpea a todos a su alrededor-

Todos caen heridos y debiles

Asriel: es demasiado fuerte

Frisk: que haremos ahora?

Chara: matar o morir...

...?...: Alto!

Todos voltean a donde viene la voz que nadie recuerda mas que Sans...

Sans: tu eres...

 **C...O...N...T...I...N...U...A...R...A... STAY DETERMINED**


	13. Cap 13 La profecía se cumple

**Cap 13 La profecía se cumple**

Todos estaban heridos pero luego escuchan una voz desconocida, excepto para Sans...

Sans: esto no me lo esperaba, como es posible que...

?.?.?: yo, no lo se, de repente sentí la necesidad de volver, que ha pasado aquí, quienes son ellos y quien es ese esqueleto?

Sans: dudo que lo entiendas, pero supongo que estas aquí por la revoltura de las lineas temporales, jeje lo raro es que esto solo afecta a los humanos y no a nosotros

Frisk: y ... quien es... ella...

Chara: otra humana! y se parece mucho a...

Ella era una chica con vestimenta muy similar a la de Frisk, de hecho era prácticamente su gemela en versión mujer...

?.?.?: mi nombre es Med yo vine aquí hace tiempo, pero esto ya no es como era antes

Sans: yo les explico esto, ella es la protagonista de la ruta neutral

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sans: ella mató algunos monstruos, pero en la mayoría se arrepentía y ademas nunca mato a Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, y quiso perdonar a Asgore, pero... bueno creo que ya hable demasiado

Asriel: -se levanta del piso ya sin transformacion por lo debil que esta- ruta neutral... eso quiere decir que tu te enfrentaste a mi en mi forma de Omega Flowey!

Med: tu eres Omega- Flowey! idiota! como pudiste atacarme de esa forma, pero bueno, te perdoné y me fui de aqui, entonces eres tu el hijo muerto de los reyes... no puedo creerlo mataste a tu propio padre

Chara: tipico de Asriel

Asriel: el miedo me hace hacer cosas que no debo

Med: -sonrie y se sonroja un poco- emm a mi tambien, por eso maté a algunos monstruos, porque tenía miedo de que me atacaran

Gaster: jajajaja! al fin! has llegado... por fin... blanco... gris... negro... el bien... el lado intermedio... y el mal... las tres cabezas... las tres rutas reunidas... jajaja justo lo que quería!

Puppet: para que los quieres!

Gaster: ellos son el monstruo de tres cabezas, al unir a los protagonistas de cada ruta, formamos un ser perfecto, un ser con una determinacion completa, jajajaja eso es lo que hacia falta... Alphys, ese es el secreto para hacer que los monstruos soporten la determinacion, tiene que haber un equilibrio de 3 tipos de determinacion, la determinacion de lucha, la determinacion persistente que se aferra a su vida y la determinacion por la bondad. Sus tres almas son las joyas mas valiosas para mi, con ellas yo... podre ser inmortal!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: no! no puedes hacer eso, para que demonios quieres hacer eso!

Mangle: vida eterna... que aburrido -se levanta- oye tu esqueleto con grietas en la cara! que piensas hacer con vida eterna, y si ademas quieres matarnos como te vas a divertir, que sentido tiene vivir eternamente sin nada que hacer, ni un proposito o algo asi

Frisk: es cierto, no vale la pena, porque no mejor piensas las cosas y...

Gaster: ustedes no me diran que es lo que debo hacer! ahora vamos a matar a estos 3 humanos

Med: yo no vine aqui para morir, yo quiero salvar a este mundo

Frisk: bien dicho Med, vamos a unir nuestra determinacion para...

Chara: -le da un zape a Frisk- no le coquetees a esa!

Frisk: porque me pegas... te dan celos Chara?

Chara: -sonrojada- no, claro que no... es solo que...

Asriel: yo soy el principe de Underground, y no voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mi mundo, ahora volvamos a pelear -vuelve a transformarse-

Med: woooow! genial, entonces quien de ustedes dos peleo con este poderoso monstruo!

Frisk: yo

Med: y Asriel es muy fuerte?

Frisk: lo es, pero no me venció con mi determinacion

Med: genial!

Chara: que tanto le ves a Asriel! -sacude a Med- solo viniste aqui de puta!

Golden: uuy alguien tiene celos y de los dos jeje

Foxy: mugre Chara se quiere quedar con los dos

Golden: ella si tiene determinacion

Freddy: mira que si logra quedarse con los dos sera tu idola Golden

Golden: si, claro, Chara! tu puedes, quedate con todos! tambien te tiras a la Med!

Chara: tu callate osa pervertida, y ahora que vamos a hacer, Asriel esta peleando de nuevo y nadie hace nada

Alphys: Metatton se ha destruido, debo reparar su cuerpo otra vez para que pueda pelear

Chara: basta de tonterias, y si tu no vas a ayudar Med yo si pienso matar a Gaster

Med: pues... a luchar por nuestras vidas -corre a atacar con un palo-

Frisk: no Med... recuerda la pied...

Spring: -se da un zape- no! que piedad ni que nada, Gaster es malo lo veas por donde lo veas

Despues de otro intento de lastimar a Gaster, nadie pudo hacer nada

Sans: es inutil chicos, es un monstruo... jejeje entienden... es un monstruo... y un humano tambien jejejeje

Frisk: no es tiempo para esto Sans

Sans: solo requerimos de un ataque que le llegue hasta los huesos... jejejeje

Undyne: Sans esta delirando!

Puppet: no podemos, si tan solo tuviera un poco de magia... si... oigan... chicos, reunanse conmigo rapido!

Bonnie: vas a hacer brujería!

Puppet: pónganse en circulo, yo estaré en medio, esto va a cansarlos un poco pero me ayudara... es una practica que nunca había hecho, pero dicen algunos libros de magia, que todos los humanos poseen al menos un poco de magia, no al grado de poder usarla como yo, ni siquiera la décima parte de la magia, pero con esa poca energía mágica pueden reactivar mis poderes, tomense de las manos y concentrense en darme sus energías!

Mientras eso pasaba, Sans, Undyne, Asriel y los tres humanos determinados estaban peleando con Gaster sin ningun resultado

Freddy: aaaaaaaaah esto... duele... siento como si me sacaran sangre de todo el cuerpo! Puppet no puede ser menos doloroso!

Puppet: concentrate, y no te quejes

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah demonios!

Gaster: -vuelve a derrumbar a todos sus contrincantes- jajaja, creen que van a hacerme daño, solo dejen que los mate idiotas...

Puppet: alto ahi! -sale Puppet con la magia recuperada- jeje gracias amigos...

Los chicos del orfanato estaban tirados, sentían mucho cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo

Toy Chica: mendiga Puppet, mas vale que puedas con el, o si no, nuestra gran energía no valdrá la pena

Puppet: me sorprende la cantidad de energía que saque de ustedes, supongo que el ser reencarnaciones de animatronicos los hace ser mas mágicos jeje

Gaster: asi que te recuperaste Puppet, pues no vas a poder hacerme nada, soy mas fuerte que tu, porque no simplemente te unes a mi, eres mi hija, vamos a dominar este mundo

Puppet: yo soy huerfana, no tengo padre, prefiero seguir huerfana que ser hija tuya! -corre con Asriel-

Gaster: que piensas hacer?

Puppet: -cura a Sans y a Asriel- Sans, Asriel, esto tiene que ser rapido, hay una forma de despegar las almas de los humanos sin matarlas, pero solo se puede por 30 minutos, asi que prepárense...

Sans: pero porque! no entiendo...

Asriel: que me prepare para que...

Puppet: Med, Frisk y Chara, rápido vengan aqui... Bboy tráeme las pociones

Bboy: aaaaaah estoy muy cansado!

Puppet: rápido!

Bboy: de acuerdo -le trae las pociones-

Puppet les da una extraña pocion y recitó un hechizo... Las 3 almas de los chicos se habian despegado de ellos

Gaster: que demonios haces!

Puppet: jejeje hago el hechizo que sera tu perdición...

 **C...O...N...T...I...N...U...A...R...A... STAY DETERMINED**


	14. Cap 14 El monstruo de 3 cabezas

**Cap 14 El monstruo de 3 cabezas**

Puppet: jejeje por fin seras vencido WD Gaster

Gaster: que planeas...

Puppet hace que Sans y Asriel absorban las 3 almas y hacen una especie de fusion entre ellos

Gaster: que rayos es eso... espera... el monstruo... jajaja

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! el monstruo!

El monstruo no tenía un cuerpo definido, era como la ultima transformación de Asriel, con manos de esqueleto y los ataques de Sans, con 3 cabezas semi-humanas con rasgos de esqueleto y cuernos de cabra

Mangle: orale! que genial!

Spring: que rayos es eso? porque lo hiciste Puppet?

Puppet: aqui esta tu monstruo de 3 cabezas Gaster, enfréntate a eso si puedes

Cada cabeza representaba a cada humano de cada ruta...

Chara: jajajajaja! mirenme, es hora de matar a ese sujeto!

Frisk: no! no lo haremos verdad Med

Med: vamos a divertirnos!

La pelea había comenzado, realmente Gaster tenía mas poder oculto, pero el monstruo de 3 cabezas tenía ataques de Asriel y Sans juntos, la batalla estaba muy reñida

Foxy: -levantandose del piso- jeje bien hecho Puppet, crees que eso sirva?

Puppet: si (solo un poco mas... un poco mas... debilitenlo...)

Alphys: y que vamos a hacer ahora?

Puppet: esperar, esperar a que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir

Chara: va a morir! y se acabó! no hay vuelta atras, aqui es matar...

Med: o morir

Frisk: pero la piedad...

Gaster: (no puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo con el monstruo, no me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría, sin duda Puppet tiene el talento de una gran hechicera)

La parte de Sans dentro del monstruo atacaba con mucho odio a Gaster, al igual que la parte de Asriel

Gaster estaba lo suficientemente distraido y Puppet le hizo un hechizo de paralisis temporal en el cuerpo

Puppet: -algo cansada- aaaaaaaaaaaaah ahora chicos, acaben con el, es ahora o nunca!

Chara: nuestra oportunidad!

Med: emm Chara... pero ya esta muy debil...

Las partes de Sans, Asriel y Chara seguían atacando a Gaster, quien ya no se movía

Gaster: -sonriendo con resignación- me has ganado Puppet Gaster, mi propia hija

Puppet: -molesta- no soy tu hija

El monstruo estaba a punto de dalre el ataque final pero...

Frisk: no podemos matarlo

Chara: hazlo hazlo! hazlo!

Med: emm no se que deberiamos hacer?

Sans: ataquen!

Asriel: emm pero...

Las 5 almas se separaron, el tiempo y el desacuerdo entre ellos acabó con el hechizo

Chara: ja! yo me encargo

Sans: no! yo lo hago

Asriel: emm mejor que Puppet se encargue

Med: yo no se que hacer!

Frisk: hay que hablar con Gaster

Mangle: a veces Frisk me desespera

Foxy: a mi tambien, yo ya lo hubiera matado

Sans: no importa, acabemos con esto antes de que...

?... : alto!

Todos voltean...

Sans: Papyrus! como saliste...

Papyrus: Sans... vas a matar a ese hombre... pero, miralo, se ve como nosotros

Sans: -nervioso- emm Papyrus...

Alphys: es malo Papyrus

Papyrus: yo pienso que hay que darle una oportunidad

Frisk: asi se habla Papyrus

Papyrus: yo lo entrenare para que sea bueno

Sans: -con cara de preocupacion- no, tu no entiendes...

Gaster: Papyrus... tu no sabes quien soy, cierto?

Sans: no hables idiota!

Gaster: Papyrus, yo soy tu padre...

Papyrus: queeeeeeeeeee! noooooooooooooooooooooooo! no es cierto

Gaster: si lo es Papyrus, yo te hice, soy tu padre

Papyrus: -con cara de seriedad- emm entonces tu eres mi padre... mio y de Sans...

Gaster: y de Puppet

Papyrus: entonces... somos una familia! -grita con alegría-

Sans: ay no!

Frisk: y diganme Sans y Puppet, piensan matar las ilusiones de Papyrus ahora que sabe que Gaster es su padre

Sans: Papyrus, el es malo

Papyrus: tambien Med lo era, y aun asi se le puede perdonar, aun asi hay una buena persona en ella, igual con Chara

Chara: ja! si claro! jajaja

Chica: Puppet habla con tu padre

Puppet: -enojada- no es mi padre!

Bonnie: pues hablen con el Gaster

Frisk: -se acerca a Gaster- oye, te has encontrado con un terrible destino, cierto?

Sans: oye no copies frases de otros juegos

Frisk: no sabemos aun con exactitud tu verdadero pasado, no sabemos porque abandonaste a la madre de Puppet, ni porque te obsesionaste por experimentar con un indefenso niño y porque creaste a otro monstruo para seguir haciendo experimentos crueles, pero si se que con un poco de amistad puedes volverte bueno, no es asi chicos del orfanato -voltea a ver a los chicos del orfanato-

Freddy: emm pues que puedo decirte... nosotros hemos sufrido, pero tampoco hemos... cometido... (recuerda que han matado gente) pues tal vez si hemos cometido errores

Spring: yo tal vez he sido malo, pero ustedes me han hecho cambiar

Med: tal vez solo le haga falta, un amigo...

Asriel: -se acerca a Med- si jeje tal vez le haga falta un buen amigo -se sonroja y la toma de la mano-

Med: -se sonroja- aaaaaaah

Chara: Asriel!

Asriel: que ocurre Chara?

Frisk: yo perdono lo malo que has hecho -le ofrece levantarlo del piso-

Sans: aaaah Frisk, nunca cambia

Chara: ay solo matenlo ya -se acerca con el cuchillo-

Frisk: -toma a Chara por la cintura- no Chara, no esta bien, yo se que Gaster puede cambiar

Chara: -se sonroja- aaah sueltame!

Puppet: de... de acuerdo, Gaster... te llevare al ministerio de magia

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: llevare a Gaster ante el ministerio de magia, hare que le quiten la magia y asi no podra hacer daño

Gaster: Puppet! eso significa que... -Gaster vuelve a enmudecer, su magia se disminuye por la debilidad y hace señas-

Puppet: solo voy a hacerlo por Papyrus, el quiere a su padre

Con la poca magia que le queda, Puppet va al ministerio de Magia y entrega a Gaster. Ahi le quitan la magia y lo hacen recuperarse, afortunadamente lo perdonan y no lo meten a azkaban (carcel en el mundo de Harry Potter)

Despues...

Puppet: -con cara de fastidio- aqui esta

Gaster: -hablando a señas- Gracias por perdonarme, Frisk, Papyrus, prometo ser un mejor padre

Chica: ah que bueno!

Gaster: tambien para ti Puppet

Puppet: no eres mi padre -se aleja de Gaster-

Sans: ni mio

Papyrus: pero Sans, es nuestro papá! Puppet vamos -abraza a Puppet- somos hermanos!

Puppet: ah esta bien, seremos hermanos, pero no llamare a Gaster padre, nunca le perdonare el haberme abandonado antes de nacer

Freddy: bueno, todo termino bien, no hubo tanta destrucción como esperábamos

Toy Chica: ah no... -señala todo el campo de batalla, que era Hotland y que estaba completamente destruido-

Alphys: jeje cosas menores, luego podemos arreglarlo... emm -con cara de tristeza- supongo que, ahora que Gaster volvió, eeel sera el cientifico real... vvveerdad Asgore?

Asgore: emm porque no tener dos, no tenemos que correrte Alphys

Gaster: -con señas- siento haberte insultado Alphys, siempre fuiste una buena estudiante

Dias despues despues de las reparaciones en Underground volvieron todos a Underground

Toriel: entonces ya se arreglo todo Gory!

Asgore: si Tori!

Sans: -algo molesto- y no fue gracias a Asgore

Toriel: jiji, seguro tu tuviste que ver cierto Sans -se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla- eres muy valiente

Sans: -sonrojado en azul- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(Puppet le habia dado una poción a Gaster -de muy mala gana- para que pudiera hablar de nuevo)

Gaster: Siento haber causado problemas su alteza -se inclina ante Toriel

Toriel: Gaster, has vuelto! y puedes hablar, es un gusto volver a verte -lo saluda con un apretón de manos-

Gaster: -se sonroja igual que Sans- emm lo...lo mismo digo

Freddy: jejeje aqui hay otro competidor por mamá cabra jeje!

Puppet: demonios, no podremos irnos hasta mañana

Bonnie: y eso que importa, hay que disfrutar de Underground!

Foxy: Mangle me acompañas a Snowdin?

Mangle: claro capitan!

Asriel: Chara...

Frisk: necesitamos hablar contigo seriamente

Chara: que demonios quieren...

 **Esta historia esta a punto de terminar... Stay Determied**

 **El crossover va a terminar, el siguiente sera el ultimo Capitulo, recuerden seguir apoyando el fic de Entrevistas y la pagina AMLC21 Fanfics**


	15. Cap 15 Final

**Cap 15 Final... Underground Undercontrol**

Despues de haber derrotado a Gaster y que lograron que fuera alguien bueno (claro quitandole la magia) Frisk y Asriel querían hablar con Chara...

Frisk: ven con nosotros Chara

Chara: que quieren?

Asriel: emm queremos preguntarte... a quien de los dos prefieres

Frisk: si ya es hora de que decidas

Chara: yo no quiero a nadie! los odio -se sonroja un poco-

Asriel: vamos Chara, yo se quieres a alguno de nosotros

Med: que onda hermanos!

Frisk: oye Asriel y que con ella

Chara: -celosa- tu que haces aqui! regresa a donde perteneces

Med: pero como voy a volver, no se ni siquiera como vine aqui

Asriel: si no decides entonces le preguntaremos a Med

Med: que me van a preguntar?

Frisk: jeje... oye Med a quien de los dos prefieres?

Med: ambos me caen bien

Asriel: pero cual de nosotros te gustaría para novio

Chara: cállense! a ustedes que les pasa! que andan muy urgidos o que demonios, porque rayos quieren una novia

Frisk: porque ya hemos crecido

Asriel: y ver a los chicos de FNAF con sus parejas dan ganas de tener a alguien

Chara: bola de idiotas!

Med: me gustan los dos

Chara: tu callate puta!

Freddy: que ocurre aqui?

Frisk: queremos que Chara decida con quien quedarse

Golden: miren, eso se puede resolver facilmente, mideles el pene y te quedas con el que lo tenga mas grande

Todos: Golden!

Golden: que es una buena idea

Freddy: tu te quedaste conmigo sin saber el tamaño de mi pene

Golden: pero me di cuenta que eras guapo, tenías dinero, y ademas yo me enamore de verdad de ti, eran mis tiempos en los que aun no era tan pervertida, y no me arrepiento, estas muy bien

Chica: eres una sucia, ya me imagino si todo el mundo se anduviera fijando en el tamaño del pene de los hombres para encontrar novio

Golden: yo me hubiera quedado con Spring

Spring: oye!

Chara: (ya imaginandose bajandoles los pantalones a los chicos... nooo) noooooooooo! no pienso hacer eso, me voy!

Med: yo lo hago

Golden: asi se habla

Chara: -agarra a Med del sueter- ni se te ocurra hacer tus cosas pervertidas con ellos

Frisk: ves te preocupamos

Asriel: ya decidete y no les hagas caso a estos locos

Bonnie: a quienes llamas locos!

Puppet: ah... oigan donde rayos estan Foxy y Mangle?

Bonbon: fueron a Snowdin

Chica: seguro a hacer mas desastres! vamos a buscarlos, dejemos que Frisk y Asriel arreglen sus cosas solos

Med: jeje es broma hermana!

Chara: no somos hermanas

Med: jeje, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre

Asriel: chicas las invito a comer un pay de mamí Toriel

Med: si

Frisk: yo las invito al Grillbys

Chara: yo quiero ir a Grillbys, ahora que somos mayores seguro nos pueden dar unas bebidas

Frisk: Chara, tomar nos hace daño

Chara: callate, vamos o que

Asriel: -molesto porque Frisk se llevara a Chara- aaaaaaah entonces voy con ustedes

Med: emm bueno, vamos -un poco triste porque quería pay-

Asriel: emm no te preocupes, luego vamos por pay

Y en el Grillbys...

Grillby: -nervioso- emm lo siento chicos, esta cerrado

Chara: porque! si no abres te mato!

Frisk: no Chara, tranquila, porque cierras tan temprano

Grillby: emm es que... -nervioso- tttengo una cita

Todos: una cita!

Foxy: hola, alguien dijo cita?

Mangle: podemos ayudar?

Asriel: jeje hola, no es por ofender pero ustedes causan muchos desastres

Mangle: no pasa nada...

Llegan Freddy y los demas...

Chica: que estan haciendo, no han hecho desastres!

Foxy: claro que no...

Llega un niño de Snowdin...

Niño: esos zorros tiraron al muñeco de nieve

Spring: idiotas!

Freddy: vamos a ayudarlo

Mangle: no fue a proposito, queriamos ayudarlo a moverse

Frisk: tarados

Despues de ayudar al muñeco de nieve regresaron con Grillby...

Freddy: anda compañero, con quien tienes tu cita

Grillby: con... Muffet...

Todos: Muffet!

Bonbon: aaaaaaah la araña!

Chara: demonios entonces no podremos tomar

Freddy: jeje oye Grillby, cerrar un buen negocio como el tuyo es una perdida de dinero, porque no vas a tu cita mientras yo cuido tu negocio

Grillby: no se si pueda confiar en ustedes

Golden: tranquilo, somos unos grandes administradores

Grillby se fue a su cita con Muffet y los demas chicos se quedaron en el bar

Freddy: quien quiere una copita

Foxy: yoooo!

Mangle: yo tambien!

Chara: yo tambien

Med: pues yo tambien

Chara: tu solo vienes a imitarme

Med: no es verdad

Frisk: yo solo quiero una hamburguesa con papas

Med: emm yo tambien

Chara: que no puedes decidir por ti misma

Med: no, siempre he sido muy indecisa

Chica: se nota, por eso eres la neutral

Despues de tomar una cuantas copas se quedaron jugando de nuevo a la botella

Mangle: -con voz de borracha- ahora le toca a Frisk, vas a tirarte a Chara y a Med al mismo tiempo y...

Chica: -menos borracha que Mangle- noo! estas loca! no se vale de a dos, elige una

Frisk: yo quiero a Chara

Asriel: Chara es miaa

Foxy: que tiene Chara, ni que estuviera tan buena, esta tan plana como Mangle

Mangle: -molesta- oye zorro idiota! -le jala la oreja- a quien le dices plana!

Foxy: a ti cariño

Mangle: maldito pirata pedazo de m*%*da

Freddy: ustedes nunca se han sabido controlar

Med: -llorando en un rincon- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no se que hacer...

Bonbon: que te pasa?

Med: no se si ir al baño o quedarme aqui a seguir jugando

Spring: tu indecision es demasiada

Chica: oigan -se levanta del piso algo mareada- es hora de irnos no creen

Puppet: no, hay que seguir jugando, se pone bueno el asunto...

Al dia siguiente...

Grillby entró a su bar y esto es lo que ve...

Freddy y Golden sobre la barra desnudos y embarrados de semen por todo el cuerpo, Chica tirada bajo una de las mesas con Bonnie, ellos estaban semidesnudos, Toy Freddy con la cara en el trasero de Toy Chica tirados en el piso, Spring bajo un escombro de botellas atras de la barra junto a Bonbon y con un celular en la mano, parecian estar grabando algo. Puppet estaba dormida sobre la mesa junto con Bboy, ellos no estaban tan mal. Foxy estaba tirado en el piso lleno de catsup en toda la cara y el cuerpo, Mangle estaba colgando del techo, quien sabe como rayos habia llegado ahi pero ahi estaba. Frisk estaba con el cuchillo de Chara en la mano muy cerca de Asriel, quien estaba semidesnudo abrazando a Med, ella se habia orinado en los pantalones y Chara estaba tirada en otra mesa con la boca llena de papas fritas y chocolate que no se sabe de donde rayos habia salido.

Grillby: -toma una foto de todo el panorama- ejem... despierten chicos alocados...

Freddy: que, ya amane... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Golden: aaaaaaah que vergüenza! mira nada mas como quedamos

Bonbon: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaay Spring que pasó

Spring: ah no lo se -se levanta con dificultad- creo que... -mira su celular- grabación!

Todos corren a ver la grabación

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaah por poco y lo haciamos sin condones Chica

Chica: idiota! por eso no debemos tomar

Freddy: Golden nosotros no usamos condones

Golden: no te preocupes, seguro ni le atinaste, mira como quedamos

Foxy: que asco

Mangle: como subí alla arriba?

Foxy: no lo se

Med: ay que incomodidad, creo que no me decidí a ir al baño

Mas tarde...

Grillby habia subido la foto a las redes sociales de Underground y todo el mundo vio lo que habia pasado

Frisk: -viendo su celular- que vergüenza!

Bonnie: miren Muffet y Grillby tienen una relacion...

Chara: que estupidez

Asriel: nos van a matar por lo de anoche Frisk, mira...

 _Toriel ha reaccionado a la foto... Me enfada..._

 _A Asgore le gusta esto..._

 _A Asgore ya no le gusta esto..._

 _A Asgore le enfada esto_

 _A Undyne le gusta esto_

 _A Alphys le asombra esto_

 _Undyne ha comentado "piltrafas sucias"_

 _Alphys ha comentado "Hentai en vivo y en directo"_

 _A Papyrus le encanta esto_

 _A Sans le gusta esto_

 _A MonsterKid le divierte esto_

 _Monsterkid ha comentado "como rayos puedo escribir XD"_

 _Freddy ha comentado..."Magia de la Puppet"_

 _A WD Gaster le gusta esto_

 _WD Gaster ha comentado " Mi hija es la mas decente"_

 _A Puppet le enfada el comentario de WD Gaster_

El celular de Puppet vibra...

Puppet: -ve su celular- _"WD Gaster te ha enviado solicitud de amistad"_ no quiero!

Bboy: no seas mala, aceptalo, mira yo ya lo acepte...

 _WD Gaster... Familia... Sans, Hijo, Papyrus, Hijo, Bboy, Yerno..._

Puppet: aaaaaaaah demonios, solo lo aceptare para tenerlo vigilado

 _Puppet y WD Gaster ahora son amigos_

 _WD Gaster... Familia... Puppet, Hija.._.

Puppet: demonios!

Toriel: -enojada- Frisk! Asriel, Chara y Med! como se les ocurre emborracharse, estaran castigados sin salir y sin postres

Chara: sin postres! pero ya no somos niños!

Frisk: ah esta bien

Puppet: chicos, creo que ya he recuperado mi magia, supongo que es hora de irnos

Todos: -tristes- nooooooooooo!

Puppet: ahora los tenemos en Facebook podemos hablarles

Papyrus: Herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmana! no te vayas -abraza a Puppet-

Puppet: ay Papyrus, vendre a visitarte... eso creo...

Todos salen a la superficie (escena del final pacifista) a ver el atardecer...

Toriel: bueno, supongo que es hora de que se vayan chicos, cuidense mucho mis niños

Asgore: vengan a visitarnos cuando puedan

Undyne: Mangle, nos vemos para unas competencias de cocina

Mangle: claro

Chica: competencias de cocina! tu Mangle!

Mangle: si, pero la compentencia es ver quien logra incendiar toda la casa en menos tiempo

Chica: en eso eres una campeona mundial

Foxy: claro, mi Mangle es la mejor incendiando cosas

Frisk y Chara estan viendo el atardecer y hablando a solas...

Chara: ah no se porque no he podido matar a nadie desde que llegué

Frisk: recuerda el hechizo de Puppet

Chara: bueno, supongo que tendre que aprender a vivir sin matar a nadie

Frisk: veras que no es tan malo como crees -se acerca a ella un poco y la abraza-

Chara: -sonrojada- Frisk!

Frisk: te quiero Chara!

Chara: -se sonroja mas- aaaaaaaaah -no lo aguanta y sus instintos la hacen besar a Frisk-

Frisk y Chara se dejan llevar por el beso y se abrazan con cariño, Chara lo aprieta con fuerza y algo de brusquedad pero a Frisk no le importa

Asriel: -viendo a lo lejos resignado- ah supongo que has elegido Chara -se va trise al castillo-

Med: Asriel, estas bien?

Asriel: emm si jeje -se pone a llorar- nooooooooooo no es cierto soy un idiota! nunca tuve oportunidad con Chara, Frisk es un humano, y yo solo soy un monstruo para ella

Med: no te preocupes, eso no importa

Asriel: porque no?

Med: -nerviosa- emm porque... yo... te quiero Asriel -se le echa encima a Asriel-

Asriel: -sonrojado- aaaah en serio...

Med: bueno... no lo se, eso creo... supongo...

Asriel: ah Med!

Med: jeje es broma, claro que si! -besa a Asriel-

Se besan ahi tirados en el piso uno encima del otro pero Toriel los ve

Toriel: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Med! Asriel! son muy jovenes para andar haciendo eso

Foxy toma una foto y la sube a Facebook

A Mangle le gusta esto

A Chica le gusta esto...

Puppet: es hora de irnos chicos

Todos: ok

Todos los del orfanato se toman de las manos

Puppet: adios chicos, diviertanse -desaparecen-

Sans: jeje adios chicos, en cuanto lleguen van a tener una sorpresita jejeje

Y en el orfanato

Puppet: llegamos... -da un paso y se escucha un sonido como un pedo-

Golden: uy y decian que Toy Freddy era el pedorro, si tu tambien te echas Puppet -camina y tambien se escuchan los mismos ruidos-

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Todos: que pasa?

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 _Sans ha etiquetado a Puppet, Bboy, Foxy, Mangle, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Spring y Bonbon en una publicación..._

 _"jejeje les gusto la broma jejeje"_

Todos: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!

Foxy: vamonos Mangle, a hacer desastres -sale corriendo- prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrprprprprprprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mangle: ok capitan! -tambien sale corriendo - prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrprrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Todos: jajaja!

 **Fin**

 **A AMLC21 le gusta esto... y asi es como termina el crossover, ahora todos preparense porque la proxima semana comenzare con el fic de "El insituto Ebott" luego les digo bien de que se trata porque tambien pueden participar en el.**


End file.
